Sarcasms Of Life
by PureBlackRaven
Summary: I stood in a corner, looking at him. He had an unbelieveable expression on his face. 'Life goes on...' I thought as I disappeared. TalaOC, Complete.
1. The Intro

HEY !!! My first attempt on a TalaOC fic. Don't worry, the sequel for FFL will be up in the big hols. Anyway, enjoy the first chappie !

Pure ( Disclaimer ): PureBlackRaven does not own Beyblade and its characters, she only owns her OCs.

_Summary : Meet Lizzie Olenska, a sarcastic 15 year-old-teenager who excels in everything but love. On the other hand, meet Tala Ivanov, a 17 year-old player who wants to have nothing but fun. Put them together and what do you get ? TalaOC_

**WARNING** : The story contains mild language so ... I hope you guys are mature to think enough before you read the story. Beware of the language ! **YOU'VE BEEN WARNED !!!**

* * *

**Chap. 1 : The Intro**

_Beep. Beep._ As the bloody alarm clock screamed shrilly in my ears, I opened my eyes and checked the time. 4 a.m. Does Kami-sama hate me ? Here's the solution to find the answer. Slamming my alarm clock shut, I grabbed my pillow and closed my eyes. Unfortunately, luck wasn't on my side.

" Crap, Kami-sama DOES hate me." I mumbled before jumping out of bed.

I opened my closet, only to realize that it was empty. I mentally slapped myself for being that stupid.

" I forgot I haven't unpacked yet !" I cursed as I opened a box and fished out a pair of baggy pants and a black T-shirt before slamming the bathroom door shut.

Scooping up a handful of water, I splashed it onto my face and stared at the person in the mirror in front of me. Hi, I'm Lizzie Olenska and welcome to my boring life. I have long blue hair that reaches until my butt which I just let loose and cerulean eyes. I'm short and pale skinned. I'm fifteen and I don't need my ' parents ' to feed me. See that word with inverted commas over there ? Yup, that word. My 'parents'. The reason ? Simple, I-am-just-a-replacement. A replacement for what ? For my dear sister in case she has any organ damage and help is there-me. I wonder why I am born to this cruel world that does NOT welcome me. But that's not the major issue. Anyway, my so-called-family has just moved from dear London to Japan, which I think is boring. They move every year ! It just comes automatically every year like hey ! I just realized that Japan isn't the right place, let's move to …. And that's what my 'mother' would say. My poor father died when I was two years old and he was the only family member to treat me like a normal human but since that happen, I've been on my own. I work before and after school, a take a rest day on Sundays and blah on. A life a normal teenager would have if you count out the ignorance of my family. But I like it that way. Peace for my dear ears. Of course, as long as I'm alive in this universe, my goal is to just save a HUMUNGOUS amount of money and get out of this family. But in the mean time, it's just to go to work and earn some extra pocket money, get good grades and go overseas to further my studies. That way, I will be FREE from the clutches of this evil house. Anyway, I'll quit nagging so you guys get to read on with my life.

( After ten minutes in the freaking bathroom … )

I dressed myself in a pair of blue loose jeans with dozens of chains hanging onto it, white wristbands and a black T-shirt that had lemon-green words on it, saying " Just Being Funky". As I crept down the stairs - Yes, my house is double storied -, I headed straight for the door, grabbing a piece of bread and my backpack immediately. Man I was rushing to get out of this creepy Dracula house. ( Background bloody valentine music ) It gives me the creeps. Anyway, I picked the daily newspaper up and started to look for jobs.

" Let's see … Job Section …" I mumbled as I carried out my search.

Aha ! Bingo ! Before I moved to this place, I was working as a paper girl for a newspaper vendor. The pay was quite high since it was two times a day. About $1530.

" Hmmm …"

I found my dream job but the pay was little lower than the previous one. 1053 bucks a month.

' I'll think about it.' I thought to myself as I hopped on the bike and rode off to school at a normal speed.

-

" Bakuten High … Bakuten High …" I mumbled as I looked around the foreign surroundings. I kicked myself mentally for being an idiot. No person would be so stupid to build a large school in this place full of huge mansions. I wondered why did I even turn into this lane but I guess it was fate since the principle WAS idiotic enough to build the school around this neighbourhood. I stopped immediately in front of a building with huge gates. This, - I guess – is my doom – Bakuten High. Boy! They sure know how to make it look grand. Some dim-witted burglar might think that it was a palace and break into it, only to find disappointment and rot in jail for the rest of his unlucky life. Poor him. If there was such thing, I hope he steals the workbooks. Then it'll be sweet heaven for us students. YAY !!! Party and skip school ! Go earn a living ! But, that's never gonna happen. Me and my imagination. I pushed open the gates and entered the school grounds. No one was here yet. Common sense tells you that no kid is going to explore the school in 6.30 a.m. Maybe the principle won't be here either ! No, better thing, maybe the doors are still locked ! Parking my bike at the bike port, I grabbed my bag and headed for the door. As what I predicted, the door really is locked !

" Bloody shit." I cursed.

-

It seemed like eternity to finish exploring the school grounds since its god damn big. Just then, an elegant –as if I care anyway- looking lady walked past me, fishing out a bunch of keys. When she was done with the keys and door, she pushed open the door and went in. I rushed to catch up with her and closed the door behind me. Inside, was dark. The lights weren't on yet. Oh my fucking GAWD !!!! Can the secretary or who/so/whatever be so stupid not even to turn on the lights when they step their feet into a room when it's bloody hell dark !? I know their trying to save money with saving electricity but hello !? Students come in daily and you DO NOT open the lights !? What the hell !? What if an old granny came in out of the blue and slipped and fell ? You'd be sued !!! It's the basics Miss Secretary ! I'm starting wonder did she fully wake up or not … Anyway, ignoring that, I turned on the lights and went to the rectangular shaped registration counter where the miss was.

" Bakuten high, may I help you ?" she asked.

I hid my repulsion ably and faked an innocent smile.

" I'm Lizzie Olenska, the new transfer student. I would like my schedule and my sister's too." I introduced.

" Yes, may I inquire your sister's name ?"

" Lily Olenska."

" Mmmm … Now, please tick the outdoor activities you want at the box beside the words." She requested as I nodded, taking a pen from my bag. After a few seconds, I was done.

" I see. Well, here's your timetable and locker number. You may pick up your books at the end of the counter. Your sister should be able to pick hers up on her own." She said before returning back to her work. I chuckled silently hearing upon the 'own' word. Lily Olenska, a mollycoddled, spoilt and stupid brat. Just because she's the biggest, my mum adores her. Well, meaning that she's pampered. Reverse psychology fits here perfectly I guess.

-

By the time I reached my locker, it was already 7.30 in the morning. The school was starting to get bombarded with students chattering about their life and stuff, which was BORING ! Exploring the school grounds took me 30 minutes since I got here, going through the corridors of the school took me another 30 minutes. What's more, I forgot to ask the lady for a map. I cursed myself for my stupidity. I slammed my locker when I closed it that made people stare at me like I was some freak. But who the hell cares !? I'm so frustrated now that I could commit suicide any moment now.

' I'm having a bad day …' I thought to myself as I made my way towards my class.

* * *

I dunno how you guys think about it. So ... hope you guys review. 


	2. Everything's New

Mmmm ... another chappie. Yet so short. Sigh ... I'm sorry for updating such a short chapter and so late. But I was busy with my school's project. Anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed. Now, for the anonymous reviews.

Someone : Hey, thanks for reviewing ! About your question, I have also no idea. Perhaps it is just to suit Lizzie's sister. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chap !

ms. controversy : Haha ! Yeah, aren't I updating now ? I hope you'll enjoy this chap !!!

LettuceNPudding : Heya !!! You reviewed ! YAY !!! -jumps around like an phsyco- Anyway, thanks for reviewing. And I hope your shoe finds it soul back fast ! hehe. Well, glad you liked the first chappie. Enjoy this one !!!

Pure ( Disclaimer ) : PureBlackRaven does not own Beyblade nor does she own the characters. She only owns her OCs.

* * *

**Chap. 2 : Everything's New**

I was having trouble with finding the bloody classroom. Man !!! This must be the stupidest principle I have ever seen !!! Building the school like a maze as if the students were going to play with it. Sheesh … School is where you get knowledge hello !? Man, as I was saying, I was finding desperately for my classroom that had an 'A' on it. Just when I was about to give up hope and get out of this bloody hell school, I suddenly noticed the door beside me which had a BIG 'A'. OH MY KAMI-SAMA !!!! It's my classroom !!! Hooray for me on finding my boring doom !! YAY !!!!! I gathered myself together, heaving a sigh as I entered the door. To my pleasure, there was no one in there !! Oh Jesus must be on my side !! Helping me !! I walked in, the classroom lights weren't on and so were the windows. I decided that making myself invisible was the best solution, therefore, I didn't turn on the lights. I took my seat at the last row beside the window, it was better that way. No one will sure notice me. I placed my bag on the table and rested my chin on my arms that were on my bag, staring off into space. Here I am, in an empty classroom which I love. Loneliness … I experienced it since I was a kid. And now, I'm starting to love and enjoy it. When my father died, I vowed to myself and god that I would be independent, not relying on ANYBODY. At school in London, I didn't really have friends. No, not quite right. It wasn't that I have no friends, but I didn't have TIME to make friends due to part time work. I help out at grocery store after school, deliver papers in the morning and go home after work at night. I practically worked before every job. People think of me as selfish since I didn't have friends. But who needs them anyway. All I need is just myself. Just when I was absorbed in my thoughts, the classroom lights suddenly turned on by themselves. I looked up only to find two girls walking in the classroom. I ignored them and stared out of the window. Students were playing in the school field, some playing soccer and basketball.

" Hey." Said a voice as I jumped.

I looked up only to realize a dark-green haired neko-jin staring at me with honey-golden eyes. The other girl with mocha colour hair and pale-blue eyes was smiling at me.

" Yes ?" I replied in an icy tone.

" You should turn on the lights you know, it's bad for your eyes to see in the dark." Said the neko-jin as I nodded impatiently.

" Anyway, you shouldn't be here alone. Its dangerous. Especially with players lurking around …" lectured the other girl.

I sighed. Another stupid school that has players. I should have known NOT to go to school. " Players huh ? They're easy to deal with." I mumbled.

" Hn. Anyway, my name's Lei Yamazaki." Smiled the neko-jin as she took the seat beside me.

" I'm Maxine Lyn." Smiled the other girl as I nodded.

" Lizzie Olenska. Nice to meet you." I faked a smile before returning my attention to outside the school building.

" So, a new transfer student. You shouldn't sit there you know." Said Lei as I sent her a puzzling look.

" I sit where I want to sit. It's an open world right ?" I asked.

" Yes but, that's Melissa's seat." Said Maxine.

Basically this Melina or whatever her name is was a really sickening person. Because from the looks of Maxine, she was a fucking slut.

" Her business. Go find herself a new seat. I'm taking over this one." I mumbled.

" But you better be careful. Her father's the third-richest man in this school." Said Maxine.

" What happened to the top two ?" I raised a brow.

" Second Tala Ivanov and first Kai Hiwatari." Said Lei.

" Kai ?"

" Yeah, Kai Hiwatari. The school girls are practically drooling over him. Everyone wants him." Grinned Maxine as she nudged Lei. " Of course, if you want him, he's taken. Right Lei ?"

" Shut up." Murmured Lei.

Obviously, they were dating. I nodded, trying to look enthusiastic. But my mind was already planning on what I was gonna do after school. Suddenly, a few more girls came in. One was a chocolate haired girl, another was a blue haired girl –just like me- and the last one had red hair.

" Hey !!" waved Lei as the three girls waved.

" Who's this ?" asked the chocolate haired girl.

" New transfer student." Smiled Lei.

" Oh, hi ! I'm Hilary." Said the girl with chocolate colour hair.

" Mariam."

" Salima."

" I see. I'm Lizzie Olenska." I nodded before returning to my thoughts.

As minutes ticked by, more and more people came in the classroom. Man, were there so many students in this class ? Troublesome … ( Shikamaru : Indeed … ) the few girls returned back to their seats too. Maxine was sitting at the other side of the classroom, opposite me, Lei was sitting in front of the seat beside me, Hilary was sitting in the front row along with Mariam while Salima sat behind them. Suddenly, a girl with black hair came forward towards me. I instantly got a terrible headache when I accidentally smelt the perfume on the slut's body. P.U ! How I wanted to barf and told her to get a decent bath that time ! I noticed Lei frowning at the girl in front of me. I sighed and glared at her. She had baby blue eyes that sent me a death glare. I wasn't fazed AT ALL. Who does she think she is ? The Queen of Fatasses ?

" Yes ?" I asked, my tone freezing cold. She'd better be grateful I started the conversation for her.

" Get off my seat." she growled.

Oh, so that's the slut's personality that proclaims the whole world was hers. Pathetic …

" Go find another seat. This has been occupied by the new transfer student." I mumbled.

" Shove off, freak." She snarled.

So much for a rich kid. Rich people, always the same attitude. " Like I said, it's an open world. I sit where I want, idiot." I said grimly.

" Don't argue with me." she glared at me again.

" You're not the only one who knows how to glare, bitch. Go and find another seat." I said sarcastically.

" This is my seat, shortie." she smirked, hoping I would leave at the 'shortie' comment.

But oh no, how she was gonna pay … I rolled my eyes. " Proof please. Did you pay for this chair ? Did you pay for this table ? Did you pay for this material ?" I asked, my voice dangerously sweet.

The Queen of Dung, a.k.a Melissa, was lost for words. Seeing that victory was just a step away from me, I took out one of the textbooks and started to read, ignoring the standing fucker. The whole class was staring at me. Some sluttish bitches were sending me a how-dare-you look. I soon felt the pig staring at me, with hatred. I sent her a death glare that sent her shivering.

RING –

The school bell rang and it was time for school.

" School's starting." I pointed, my head still in the book. I wasn't going to back down and get bullied by a bitch that disgraces us, females. " You wouldn't want me to do something you wouldn't want, would you. It's tempting me now." I grinned.

Just when she was about to retort, the teacher came in.

" Class, take your seats !!!!" he yelled as I giggled silently.

" Hospital or another seat, you choose." I mumbled as Melissa stomped away furiously. Lei sent me an oh-my-gawd look. I shrugged as classes began. That was my first encounter with the hookers, but it wasn't my last.

* * *

How was it guys ? Yes, short I know. Please tell me. 


	3. School

FINALLY !!! A long but crappy chap. Sigh ... Anyway, thanks to all that reviewed and read the last chaps. This time, I updated faster because I'm going for the school graduation trip for a week. But don't worry, I'll update as soon as I get home.

someone : Hehe, very funny. Maybe though ... Anyway, thanks for reviewing !!!!

LettuceNPudding : It's not short. It's considered long. Nah, you write more funnier stuff than me. Your pranks and stuff are GOOD !!! ( Gives you thumbs up ) Well, thanks for the review !!! I'm glad you liked it.

Pure ( Disclaimer ): PureBlackRaven does not own Beyblade. She only owns her characters.

" ..."-talking  
' ...' -thoughts  
( ... ) - me adding in some words  
-...- - Lizzie adding in some words

* * *

**Chap. 3 : School**

School was as boring as ever. Thank Kami-sama I ended school at 1. Or else … God knows how long would the headache last. As the recess bell rang, all students rushed out the classroom, resembling uneducated idiots who thought Godzilla had arrived to terrorize them. Sigh … how boring and worse can life get ? I grabbed the newspapers I snuck this morning and started to read.

" What do you want ?" I mumbled, looking up as Lei and her gang smiled sheepishly.

" We just wanted to ask you to join us for recess." Offered Maxine, ignoring the failure of scaring me.

" Oh." I said, surprised by the suggestion.

" So, what's the decision ?" asked Hilary after a five moments of silence. Man, I thought I could enjoy that …

" No thanks. I'm saving my appetite for later." I lied. Actually, I was saving the money rather than the appetite.

" Ah c'mon, don't be shy." Smiled Lei as she pulled me away from my seat.

How I wished my butt was stuck onto the seat by superglue that time.

" You're so thin and light, you should eat more." Said Mariam, noticing my figure.

I hid a blush as we walked down the corridors and into the school cafeteria. I frowned.

" There's no place to sit." I pointed.

" Oh don't worry, we have." Smiled Salima.

She looked as if she was finding for something. Suddenly, Lei and Maxine jumped excitedly.

" Kai !!!!" exclaimed Lei as she pulled my sleeve and gestured me to follow her.

I shrugged, ignoring my mind yelling me to stop and turn away. A boy with two-tone hair turned around and smiled slightly. Lei hugged him before sitting down beside him.

" They're the school's hottest pairing. Every bitch hates Lei, sadly …" whispered Maxine, noticing my surprised –negative of course- look. But it wasn't that that I was staring at. In front of my eyes, the Queen of Fatasses, was flirting with a tall red-head who was looking at his plate. He seemed bored though.

" Maxine, is it just my imagination or am I seeing the slut sitting on this table !?" I said, horrified.

" No you're not. She is sitting here. Anyway, get a seat." Mumbled Maxine as I sat beside Lei. Suddenly, the smell of over-perfume came again. My immediately covered my mouth with my hand. Man, that bitch REALLY needs a decent bath.

" Guys, meet Lizzie Olenska, new transfer student." Smiled Hilary as everyone's attention turned towards me.

Shit … I hate it when people look at me like some monkey that escaped from the zoo.

" Lizzie, this is Kai." Smiled Lei.

" Noticed …" I said, uncomfortably under my hand.

My head started to declare war again. It felt like ten whales and a hundred elephants having a stampede in my head. Argh ! Stupid Melissa !!! The motherfucker !

" Max Tate." Smiled a blonde.

" Ray Kon."

" Tyson Granger, world beyblading champion." Boosted a navy-blue haired kid. Yeah right, as if I care about that useless sport … Now I'm planning an anti-headache here hello !? And you're talking about Beyblading … I noticed Hilary grabbing his ear at the corner of my eye.

" Asher Robinson at your service." Grinned a boy with brown spiky hair. It didn't look artificial though … But who cares !? Now isn't the time to have fun !

" Tala Ivanov. And he's mine." Said Melissa in her oh-I'm-so-great tone. The red head sighed.

" Probably sick of her again. I swear he's gonna break up with her." Whispered Lei as I nodded, but completely blank on what she said.

" Hi, I'm Lizzie." I mumbled. I felt my face going pale to green. Eww ….

" C'mon, let's go buy lunch." Said Lei cheerfully.

I shook my head that was already dizzy. Oh crap …

" I pass." I mumbled.

" What's wrong ?" asked the raven-haired neko-jin, noticing my unease.

" Don't you smell something ?" I croaked, sending a glance at the bitch.

Everyone got the message except for the clueless.

" C'mon, let's get you away from here for the mo." Said Maxine as Lei grabbed my sleeve. The girls followed.

" Interesting girl …" I heard the boys mumble.

The girls brought me to a corner of the cafe. I felt horrible. The smell of that fucking bitch's over-perfume. I wanted to puke. It wasn't so bad in the morning. Perhaps it was because I had the window open with fresh air circulating.

" How do you feel ?" asked Salima as Maxine patted my back.

" Horrible." I murmured.

C'mon Liz, you've gotta do better than this. I told myself, you're letting That Melissa win ! That sentence repeated in my mind countless times. I gathered myself together and straightened my back.

" You okay ?" asked Hilary.

" No, but better. Thanks." I breathed.

" I guess you're allergic to perfume smell." Said Lei.

" As a matter a fact, very. That bitch." I cursed darkly, mentally putting her in my Sluterellas list. The very third one in fact. First Libby –my mum, then Lily, my dear old sister. Note the sarcasm. " I hate them …" I muttered so low that even Lei couldn't hear.

" C'mon, let's go back. The others are waiting." Said Mariam as I nodded.

Hopefully I won't get nausea AGAIN ! I thought, mumbling and cursing silently to that bitch.

-

The next class for me was Art. I sighed. The boring art. I swear to God I'll never understand what Art meant. Lei, Kai, Salima, Ray and Tala were having the same class with me. I groaned. Once again, when I entered the classroom, I immediately went for the last row, corner seat near the window. The same thing happened.

" Lizzie, that's Tala's seat." She frowned.

I sighed … " It's his business, although my pants have been infected by his fucking-disease." I muttered, looking out of the window into nothingness. I swear I'm gonna wash this pair of pants clean or I'll regret. No, better suggestion. THROW IT AWAY !!! Just then, I heard Lei mumbling something about players but I brushed it off. So what if he's a player, he'll get AIDS faster than any of us anyway. Suddenly, a voice interrupted my thoughts.

" Ahem." It said as I looked up, only to face up with none other than Tala Ivanov.

I stared at him dully. Beside him was another girl who wore clothes that were TOO small for her. -More like clinging on to him like a desperate for sex bitch-. This Ivanov guy probably broke up with Melissa the bitch when I was affected by her over-perfume.

" Yes ?" I asked, I've been through the same routine with his ex-girlfriend before this morning. It was sickening.

" My seat." He said bluntly.

" What about it ?" I asked.

" Get off it." He growled.

" I sit where I want, jackass."

" Move." he said flatly.

" No, go find yourself another seat." I mumbled. Obviously, my voice had a who-do-you-think-you-are tone. It showed determination I guess. Suddenly, The Tala guy and bitch moved away, letting a dual-haired guy pass while he sat in front of me.

" Hey Kai." Greeted Lei.

" Shove off, shortie." He spat.

Sigh … Great minds alike. He and his ex-g were SO compatible for each other. I wondered why even I wanted them to break up in the first place. Perhaps it was fate. I felt the red-head in front of me glaring towards my direction. The bastard …

" You and that Melina or what's-her-name hooker are totally the same. Don't make me do what I don't want to do." I growled.

The guy smirked. I bet 120 percent he's having fun torturing me. I really needed to think of a way to win this conversation ASAP. Unexpectedly, Kai, who was sitting in front of me, turned to Tala.

" Leave the kid alone. Lei says so." He said before turning back.

I shot a grateful look at Lei who grinned. As for the Ivanov guy, I smirked victoriously with the help of Lei and Kai. Thank god … Tala stared at Kai and Lei disbelievingly before walking away, with his toy crawling after him. I hated players. Think their so big and stuff, and the next thing you know is a group of sluts and IQ low people kneeling before them. The door flung open, much to my surprise as an old woman stepped foot on the classroom.

" Good morning, class." She said. Her voice wasn't really strong.

" Morning Ms. Kinomia. ( Random name )" chanted the classroom. Every school does it. Someday, when I'm out of careers, I'm gonna go and teach and change the rules of teaching. The traditional rules, will be banished. This is SO DAMN BORING !!!!

" As usual class, draw what pleases you. And remember ! No copying." She sat down in her 'majestic' chair while saying. It was as slow as a tortoise. I could easily copy down what she said and have time to look out at the window for a few minutes ! Anyway, after she said that, the class immediately became a fish market. Just that it doesn't sell fish and stuff here in the classroom. I noticed the seat beside me empty. Lei sat down on the chair and took a peep at mine.

" Still blank huh ?" she said.

" Yeah. Nothing to draw except for imagining myself bashing the people I hate." I mumbled as Lei giggled.

" What !?" I asked, slightly annoyed.

" Just thought of something funny. Anyway, I'm gonna draw an apple." She smiled before sketching.

I frowned. Why apple ? Well, being the typical-Lizzie, I decided to get my ass off people's business as I stared into space. What can I draw ?? Flowers would be common, perhaps a chocolate milkshake would be nice … I nodded to myself mentally and as I started to sketch and draw. Note to self : Tear away the paper after getting the grade.

( After an hour … )

Ah … I finally finished my masterpiece. Yeah right, the masterpiece of shitty arts. I laid back and leaned against my chair, covering my face with my hands and rested for the next few minutes. I was damn tired. Due to Kami-sama's wake up call at four o' clock. Damn shit, why did he have to do that to me ?! Suddenly, Lei tapped me on the shoulder as I jumped.

" What !?" I hissed.

" Nothing much actually. Just that you can go if you finished." She told me. My facial expression turned from irritation to slightly surprised.

" Really ?" My face lit up as I grabbed my bag and books before walking swiftly out of the door, handing in my work before closing the door. I sighed-sadly-again. I took a glance at my watch. Much to my disappointment, there was still some time until school ends. Crap. What the hell am I gonna do now !? I leaned against the wall beside the classroom door, thinking about this afternoon's up coming interview. The newspaper job was my first opinion, as well as the job I will SURELY be taking, but perhaps that job will have to wait until next morning. But then, what the hell would I do in the afternoon ? I don't want to go home early and face those aliens. Stupid people … One day, I WILL escape from the clutches of that creepy house ! I swear to god even if there isn't one ! Suddenly, I felt someone's hand placing itself on my shoulder as I jumped.

" Who the fuck !?" I cursed and turned around, only to find the motherfucker smirking at me.

I glared at him, gritting my teeth.

" Ivanov …" I growled.

" Well Olenska, you seem in a pretty good mood now." He said.

Well buster, if you're trying to make amends for what you did just now and get friendly, you've picked the wrong person ! OPEN YOUR EYES AND SEE THE WORLD !!

" Shut your fucking mouth up. It's none of your business anyway." I sneered at him before stomping away. Might as well get the hell out of this stupid school now. A small fragment of me told me I was being too harsh and cold on him, but the larger part of me told myself I had done the right thing. I took sides with the larger part. My conscious told me that ungrateful, good for nothing brute didn't need any sympathy. ARGH !!!! I shouldn't be thinking about him ! Now I just need to focus on other stuff rather than them !!!! Slapping myself mentally, I sneaked out of the school quietly and started my journey to the news vendor.

* * *

Yes, lame, I know. You guys must be thinking What the -beep- !? Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed it ! Thanks for reading ! 


	4. Lily Olenska

I'm SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY it took so long to update. My mum had decided to move the sudy tables to another side, which was much further from the modem so sigh ... the ethenet line could reach my comp. I'm using my sister's comp at the mo. so I think I'll have to use hers to update for the next few days. SORRY !!!! Anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed !!! Here's the chap I promised you guys !

* * *

**Chap. 4 : Lily Olenska**

It was damn late when I reached home. The house was empty, not a single soul was in. The interview went smoothly. In just a few hours, I got myself two jobs. One, the paper-girl; two, the help out at the grocery store. I threw my bag at the sofa before sitting beside it, closing my eyes as I rested. Libby's –AKA 'mum'- probably clubbing in the pub again, whereas Lily's throwing herself at boys. I can imagine that scene, Lily Olenska, 17 years old, president of the sex society, flirting with players. I bet one of them's Tala Ivanov. ( Man, all hatred-then-love situations start with surnames don't you think ? ) A disgrace to the Olenska family if you ask me. Sometimes I wonder if I'm really born from Libby's stomach and nourished by her, or did Dad feed me himself ? I tried to recall memories of being with the dead man, but it didn't seem to come back. I sighed. Seeing that it was 9.30 p.m., I cooked myself a bowl of instant noodles and ate without chewing.

" I'm dead beat …" I mumbled to no one but myself as I washed the dishes before going upstairs.

Lazy to take a bath, I changed into my night clothes and fell onto my warm bed as night fell over me.

-

Once again, my 'trusty' alarm clock sang as loud as ever to me, probably waking up the whole world.

" Damn you." I muttered, slamming it.

I opened my eyes groggily, checking the time. 4 a.m. AGAIN. But reasonable this time since I had work. I crawled out of my cozy bed and fished out some clothes from the boxes. Perhaps I'll leave them like this since I estimated we weren't gonna stay here long. Damn, I stink like hell. I turned on the showers, water flowed along my pale skin smoothly as I lit s slight smile. I hoped today was gonna be a GOOD day. Or else … I'll be sacked. I imagined the boss, Mr. Kim, yelling his head off at me. But that won't happen, since I wouldn't be late or do stupid things and stuff. BUT, IF it really happened, I would have punched him on the face. And in the end, I need another job. Life here and London were so much different.

-

I came out of the door, wearing a red shirt and black pants. Somehow, I felt today was gonna be a surprising day. Negative mind you … WTF anyway !? I sneaked out of the bedroom, creeping down the stairs while grabbing my bag. If those two horrors catch me I'm dead shit. Yuck ! The sight of them makes me sick … Especially Lily. Name of a pure flower, but acts like a spoilt brat. I growled while thinking of her. Outside, the sky was still dark, lamppost lights were still turned on. I hopped on my bike and took off to my destination – The new vendor.

-

It took me approximately 15 minutes to reach to the stall. There, the boss was waiting for me.

" Good morning Lizzie." He greeted merrily.

That's why I said he wouldn't scold me. YESH !!!!!

" Morning. May I have the papers please ?" I asked, my voice firm and straightforward.

" Straight as usual." Chuckled Mr. Boss. " Make sure you deliver these. And don't get lost." He said, voice beginning to get serious.

" Aye aye captain." I grinned before stuffing them into my bag before riding away.

" BE CAREFUL !!!" he yelled. What a nice guy he is. Not.

-

I reached school at 7.00 a.m. There was already a LARGE crowd in front of the gates. Two limousines were in front of them. I rode on to get a closer look. And there, was Kai Hiwatari and Tala Ivanov. Beside Kai was a sighing Lei, whose hand was being taken by Kai, - Ahh … sweet love- while Mr. Motherfucker had the girl from bitchland or slutplace beside him. I made my way to the bike port, parking it nice and tidily before leaving. The first place I went was the locker room. I noticed the gang coming in too.

" What's up ?" asked Mariam cheerfully.

" Nothing though." I muttered to no one in particular as the bell rang.

RING –

After hours of boredom, it was FINALLY recess. Ah, recess. The perfect time for the lunatics to run around. The girls tagged me along to their table, although I had strongly protested. But, what's the use of protesting with Lei Yamazaki when she can order anyone around ? And Maxine Lyn, right-hand-girl of Lei. I sat down beside Lei, staring at my empty tray. No food or whatsoever there. Just a drink. I noticed everyone staring at me again. Shit, how many times do I have to tell them !?

" What !?" I snapped.

" Nothing, just interested about you. You've just moved here two days ago right ?" said Tyson. Hey !!! I remembered his name !!! The sky is falling !!!

" Yeah, you look unreadable." Chuckled Max.

I sent him a dull look. " I'm born from my mum's womb, raised by Mr./Mrs. don't-know-who-he/she-is, 15 years old and bla on. Okay, I'm finished." I blabbered. Simple, quick and easy to understand. Immature kids like Tyson won't understand the details.

" Of course we know that ! We're not stupid you know !!!!" frowned Tyson as I raised a brow.

" You aren't ? Well by your poor marks in the exams, I thought you were." I smirked as everyone giggled.

" So, what's your next subject ?" asked Maxine.

I glanced at the clock on the wall. " Home Economics." I replied, my voice even. " Sadly …"

" I see. We're having them too." Smiled Hilary.

I shrugged. None of my business anyway. Suddenly …

" TALA-KUN !!!!" a voice cooed as all people on the table fell down in anime style.

" Who the fuck !?" cursed Maxine as all heads shot up. I turned my head in embarrassment, sighing silently.

A girl with flaming red hair was hugging the Ivanov's arm tightly, his face was unreadable though. Ha ! And they say I'm a puzzling book ! Sue them !!!

" Tala, who's this girl ?" asked Salima, disgusted.

" I dunno … Never seen her before." He shrugged.

" And you enjoy her being with you ? EWWW !!!!" exclaimed a horrified Lei.

I shot a glare at the girl who was hugging Ivanov. She noticed it and sent me a smirk. The bitch !!! You're far away from victory !!! Don't snatch it !!!

" What's wrong ? Did I hit a nerve ?" she asked, her voice dangerously sweet.

" If you think that's gonna scare me, you're wrong. Now get out of this table. The sight of you makes me sick …" I mumbled.

" Sigh … Lizzie Liz, you still don't understand do you ? After all these years, you should know the difference between us. You have no rights to control me. You got that ?" she stated. I felt my left eyebrow twitching.

" Get out." I growled.

" I don't like that tone of yours Olenska. You'd better watch yourself for the next few days." She warned before walking off. Perhaps it was because everyone –excluding Mr. Motherfucker Ivanov- was glaring at her. And I was unaware of that.

" Who was that ?" asked Hilary.

" Yeah, such rudeness !!!" frowned Maxine.

" That psycho, guys, is Lily." I said.

" Lily who ?" asked Tyson blankly. God that guy was such an idiot !!!

" Lily Olenska, my 'sis'." I frowned. I didn't really like her. No, correction. I ABOSULTELY NEGATIVELY HATE , DOUBLE HATE her. I'm starting to wonder if we had blood relations actually. I snapped out of my thoughts when I saw drool coming out from the navy-blue haired boy's mouth. Everyone's jaws were hanging at the edge of their mouths. ( Excluding Kai and Tala of course ! They're SO cool !!! How can I do that to them !? )

" What ?!" I snapped. I bet this is the 3rd time I've snapped at people today.

" Nothing …" muttered Ray, with Salima helping him to shut his jaw. ( Hehe )

" We just couldn't believe that-that thing is your sis." Said Asher.

" Well face it then dudes, don't avoid the facts. Get your butts down to earth." I said realistically.

" Fine. Anyway, we've gotta move now. Or we'll be late for classes." Said Mariam as everyone got up and went to their own classes.

* * *

Well, doesn't make any sense does it ? But I think it helps us to understand what personality does Lily have. Anyways, thanks for reading !!! 


	5. Locker Incident

I'm really sorry for not updating in such a long time ! SORRY !!! It's just that I've been really busy this whole week. I actually was going on a trip to Penang but ahh well, my parents had some stuff coming so ... yeah. I didn't go. But I get to go to Singapore ! YAY !!!! Let's feel Christmas in Orchard Road !!! Anyways, tthanks to all that reviewed and read the last chapter. Anyway, for the anonymous reviews.

someone : smiles apologetcally Sorry. But don't worry, the chaps are gonna get longer I think. Thanks for reviewing ! And you're not psyco, I am. Or maybe we can be psyco together. Haha ! Enjoy the chap ! The Talaness is gonna start here ! At least I think so.

Pure ( Disclaimer ) : PureBlackRaven does not own Beyblade and its characters. She only owns her OCs.

PureBlackRaven : On with the chap ! See you guys at the end of the chap !

* * *

**Chap. 5 : Locker Incident**

Life, in school, was boring. How many times had I said that to myself ? Maybe 1000000000 … times. The days went by like water flowing smoothly. There wasn't anything special, unless you count Ivanov's weekly change of girlfriends. Sheesh … He was so damn annoying ! Nothing could be worse than sitting on the same table as him ! Anyway, coming back to the story. Today was a Friday, and the timetables always change. Recess time slots were different. Me, Lei, Maxine and Salima were having the same recess time. We sat together, at a faraway corner table, discussing private stuff. I wasn't really interested though.

" You know what ? I heard Tala talking to Kai yesterday." Said Maxine as Lei's eyes widened.

" What did he say ?!" she gasped.

" I heard Tala saying that he was gonna dump Lucy and get a new girlfriend." frowned the brunette as everyone sighed.

" Players will always be players." I said, shaking my head.

" Bingo." Said Salima.

Just then, a shadow emerged from our table as we looked up, only to find a guy with black hair looking at us. He had bright red colour eyes that held mischief. This was definitely a guy worse than Ivanov.

" Hi chicks !" he greeted.

" Hi, and who are you may I inquire ?" I asked.

" Richard." He smiled. I rolled my eyes.

" Yeah, and the school's no. 1 player. You're worse than Tala you know." Frowned Salima.

" Yeah now bug off." Lei growled.

" Ah, Ms. Yamazaki. When was last time we met ?" he asked as he sat down beside the neko-jin, pulling her closer.

" Excuse me Mr. Player but I DID NOT invite you to sit down. NOW FUCK OFF !!!!" I yelled as he looked at me. Stares in the canteen were thrown to me. I immediately sent them a death glare before returning to my business with the bastard in front of me. The guy stood up, while smirking. I didn't really like that look of his. His fingers started to trace down my face as I pushed it away.

" Back off." I growled. Nobody as rotten as Him has ever touched my face with their hands.

Seeing that he attracted too much attention, Mr. Player went away, leaving us irritated.

" That idiot. " Cursed Maxine.

" Why does he know Lei ??" I asked, curious. Strange for me though, asking these.

" He's crazy for Lei. Just that Kai got her first. You know the rule right ? First come first served." Said Salima as Lei rested her head on her hands, sighing.

" Shit." she muttered. " Kai's got big business to take care of again."

From what I saw, I think this wasn't the first time.

Just when I was about to speak, the bell rang. It was time for classes.

" Aw man !!! Damn the bell." Maxine cursed again as we headed for class.

-

Home economics had just ended. As usual, I was the first one to rush out of the classroom. I had already gotten used to the stress of being stared from everyone. I walked up to my locker and opened it. Suddenly, a hand pushed it closed again. I turned around only to face a smirking Richard. Man … Boys sure get annoying. ( Count out Kai )

" Yes ?" I asked, dangerously sweet.

" You sure have an interesting personality. What's say you and I get a drink tonight ?" he invited, the disgusting smirk still on his face. Sigh … Players will always be players. Note that.

" No thank you." I declined, pushing his hand away that was going to touch my cheek. What is wrong with my cheek ?! " I'm busy today and my cheek isn't made for you to touch !!!!" I felt my voice and blood pressure rising every passing moment. Sheesh !! I'd sure get high-blood-pressure any moment now due to him.

" I do whatever I want. You can't control me." He told me. Finally some normal response ! I was wondering when will he take that stupid ugly smirk off his face ??!! Even Ivanov's better than him !! No, wait a minute, did I just think of him ?! EEKS !!! I need a brainwash !!!

" Same goes for me too fucker." I glared. He IS a fucker right ?

" Watch your mouth." He grinned. I hated that. Rich people think that they're so good and superior and do whatever pleases them.

" I don't give a damn !!" I warned before pushing him away and opening my locker door. I guess – no, correction-, I WILL ignore him and let him wait until he gets impatient and walk away. That'll be sweet. Too bad I don't have a camcorder to videotape it. Sigh … I can't help it, running low on cash.

" You're thinking of letting me wait aren't you ?" he guessed.

I froze. How did he know ? Is he psychic or what ?! But he doesn't deserve that gift though. I suddenly felt myself being pinned onto the wall. Richard's face had a mixture of anger and hunger. This wasn't good. I struggled to break free but it just didn't help. Great, why does trouble always find me even when I'm 10 miles away from it ? It isn't fair if you ask me. Kami-sama, I hope you heard that LOUD AND CLEAR CUZ I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS WHEN I'M IN HELL !!! But the puzzling thing was why wasn't anyone entering the locker room ? It was supposed to be crowded here usually … Or did he –gulp- lock the door ? I'm dead meat …

" It's no use breaking free. I'm too strong." He smirked. There it goes again. His big stupid ego. I wish I had a gun with me that time so I could just kill him.

" You never know." I gritted my teeth, trying to think positive. My hopes of being saved were dying.

" Let her go or you'll be sorry." A familiar voice warned. OMFG !!!! Is it just my imagination or was Tala Ivanov, world's largest sucker, HELPING ME ??! My head shot right up only to meet with icy blue eyes.

" Tala Ivanov, can't you see that I'm busy ?" sighed Richard as Tala shot him a glare.

" I'm busy too you know. I don't have much time lecturing someone as lowly as you." He glared before grabbing Richard's hand away from my shirt. Thank god !!!!

" Now just buzz off will you ?" Tala snapped as Richard went away, cursing himself for being careless and stuff. Sevres him right.

" Are you okay ?" Tala asked as I snapped back into reality.

" Uh … yeah sure. I was always fine." I lied.

" Well, you don't look fine." He frowned as I sent him a glare.

" Anyway, why did you come here ? To see me get frightened by the stupid bastard ?" I asked, continuing to pack my stuff. Yeah, I'm an idiot.

It was his turn to ask questions. " No, just happened to pass by that time. Anyway, why does he know you ?"

I paused for a minute. I thought the door was locked ? Did the guy break it down ? Anyway, I preferred to be silent, seeing that things might turn bad if I tell him.

" Hello ?! Anyone home ? I'm talking here !" I could see that he was pissed. The Locker room was also starting to get filled up with students. Maybe Richard DID lock the door.

" What the hell is wrong with you people ?! Hiding some stupid info from us !!? I can see that Kai wasn't in a very good mood in recess."

Shit, he hit the bullet. Lei's gonna get it sometime later. " It's not convenient to talk about it here. What's more, I don't want to. Ask other people yourself." I mumbled.

" I've asked them already. And like you, they've refused to tell me." He said before stopping to observe my expression. Since when did he care about other people's feelings ?

" Continue." I ordered quietly.

" I asked because Kai wasn't himself this recess. He never snaps unless he'd really frustrated. And he did it again today." Tala frowned. Somehow, I think there's more than just that in his voice, but I couldn't figure out what was it.

" And ?" I asked, stuffing my books into the locker before closing it. I turned to face him. I leaned against my locker, listening to the redhead talk and exaggerate about Kai Hiwatari.

" It's a big thing when Kai Hiwatari snaps. You don't get it since you've just came in here a few days ago." He grumbled.

" I understand it." I corrected. " Like I said, it's not convenient to talk about it. And I DON'T WANT to talk about it. It gives me the creeps." I could see that Tala was taken aback. Silence swept over the both of us.

" If you please excuse me, I have work to do." I said stiffly, shoving him away. But before I could take a step, I felt Tala's hand grabbing mine.

" Whatever you do, DON'T mess with him." He whispered before walking away, leaving me dazed.

Was it just me or was Tala Ivanov, school's worst person I've ever met-apart from the stuck up asshole Richard-, concerned for my safety and well being ? Maybe the guy wasn't so bad after all, maybe.

* * *

Mmmm ... I thought it was short.But ... Ahh ... it's what you guys think. Anyway, if you wanna review, please review honestly. But if you don't want, I can't help it. I won't force you to. Anyways, thanks for reading !

Yours truly,  
PureBlackRaven.


	6. The Meet

I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. It was very busy for me. I wanted to update yesterday but I had to go out to buy my school stuff. Once again, I'm so sorry. Anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed and read the last chapter. Here's Chpater Six. Hope you like it !

Pure : PureBlackRaven does not own Beyblade or any of it's characters. She only owns her OCs and the plot.

* * *

**Chap. 6 : The Meet**

I still couldn't convince myself that Tala had told me to be careful of the stuck up player. After all, he was one of the school's biggest jerks I had ever seen. The world will come to an end today I guess. Better take shelter as soon as possible. I rolled over to the other side of my bed and lifted my head to see the time. Oh my gawd … it was only 1.50 a.m. And I slept at 11 p.m. yesterday. I didn't remember myself suffering from insomnia though. Unable to stay still and sleep, I got out of bed and did the morning routine. A few minutes later, I came out with my towel hanging on my right shoulder, hair dripping wet. I was wearing my favourite black shirt with the words 'Black night, black sky, ROCK ON' in white. My baggy pants lay low on my hips with dozens of chains hanging onto it, swinging. I dried my hair quickly and combed it, before grabbing my bag and sneaking out of the house. Just when success was just a step away from me, my mobile phone suddenly rang.

_Beep. Beep. _

I panicked. Great … Just what I needed. Note the sarcasm. I rummaged through my bag and fished out the phone. An unknown number appeared on the screen. Oh for god's sake it WAS supposed to be an unknown number. In my contacts list, there wasn't a person registered on it anyway. I pressed the green call button and answered the call. Thank heavens those two people were fast asleep like pigs.

" Who the fuck are you and what do you want ? I don't pay for ransom money." I got out of the house and leaned against my bike.

" Sigh … Sarcastic as ever." Grinned the voice on the other line.

" You haven't answer me yet. Who. Are. You ?" I recited slowly.

" Goddamn it's unusual of you not to know me. It's me." Said the voice.

" There's no person on this fucking world named 'me'." I stated coldly.

" Let me finish. It's me, Tala." He finished softly as I fell over my bike. Oh man !!! Now my precious bike is covered with dirt and dust. " Hey !! Are you alright ? You sound as if you've fallen over." He said.

" Like hell I DID. And the reason I fell is because of you. Why are you calling me ? And such a late hour !? No, better question dude, how and where in the stupid world did YOU get my phone number !!??" I asked rudely, not thinking about would he be offended. He deserved it anyway.

" Ah, I'm hurt." He faked. I felt him rolling his eyes.

" Fine, suit yourself. You and your phony acts. Bye-bye Tala Ivanov." I growled.

Just when I was about to hung up, he spoke again.

" Oh fine. My fault. I got it from the secretary from the school." He mumbled.

I smirked. " Oh ? And how did you did it ? Seduce her ?"

" NO WAY !!!!!" he yelled at the other side.

" Keep it down you ungrateful bastard !!! People will wake up due to your yelling !!" I hissed.

" Fine, I'll keep it down. Happy now ?" he asked.

" As a matter of fact, very." I grinned. I heard the guy muttering something about calling me. Speaking of which … " So," I started a new conversation. " What brings the almighty Tala Ivanov here, calling a lowly unneeded human ?" I asked. Somehow, the grin plastered on my face just won't disappear. I could imagine him, sitting on a majestic chair that was fit for the King. Yeah, King of Shitass that is. My thoughts were suddenly interrupted, sadly.

" Hey !!!" he snapped. " Are you even listening ?"

" Rephrase it. You spoke too quickly."

" I said; the reason I called is because I couldn't sleep. So I called you since I knew you'd wake up the earliest. But I didn't think you'd wake up so early though." OMG, Tala Ivanov actually has a brain to think !

" Oh really ? What a coincidence, let's have insomnia together then, with the other people who has it now." I sighed.

Silence swept between the both of us. Tala seemed to enjoy it. But I couldn't, I was an impatient person. I couldn't wait.

" Hey dude, if you have nothing else. See you at school then." I said in an impatient tone.

" Err … I was thinking of meeting you in front of your house. You mind ?" he asked. There was uncertainty and embarrassment in his voice. Basically, my cheeks were turning pink in the dark night, burning.

" Hello ? Anybody home ?" he asked, breaking the silence.

" Oh !" I snapped out of daydreaming. " Uh, sure." I replied uneasily. " Why don't we meet in front of … err … the lamppost in front of the shopping mall ?" I came out lamely. If he came here noisily, I don't know what will happen when Lily wakes up.

" Oh, okay. See you later then." He mumbled before hanging up quickly. I guess the uneasiness affected him as much as it affected me. Cause I felt my whole body, especially my face, burning when I closed my cell phone. Somehow, I felt myself appreciating him. Not like that devoted kind, but like, maybe we could be friends or something. ARGH !!! WTH am I thinking ?! I wasn't supposed to be thinking about him !!!! Ignoring the thoughts in my head, I hopped onto my bike and headed for doom.

-

When I reached, I found him leaning against the lamppost. The light shone on his face, revealing a tensioned face. He was wearing a white sleeveless shirt with high classed baggy pants. Typical, since he was a rich guy's son. Anyway, I stared at him for a few seconds until he noticed me.

" Hey !" he waved, smiling.

I forced a smile on my face as I rode towards him, stopping in front of him. I had never gotten any closer than him like this before.

" How'd you get here so fast ?" I asked. It was weird of me to speak and get contact with my school's seat rival.

" My house is just near." He replied simply.

Silence took over the atmosphere again. I felt Tala's gaze fixed on me as I stared at my bike brakes that I was gripping. I felt myself going red in the face.

" You're cute when you blush." He commented.

Oh gawd !!!! I hate myself. Doesn't he have anything better than to do rather than stare at me ?!

" S-S-So, why did you want to meet me ?" I asked, gathering the courage to look at him in the face. Man, I was being a coward. Since when did this guy have such a big influence on me ?

" Hn. No idea. For fun I guess." He grinned as I sent him a death glare. Fury was written all over my face.

" Don't make me kill you Ivanov …" I clenched my teeth.

" Okay, okay. Chill ! I called you out because I, err …" he paused and looked at me. I waited and waited for him to finish the sentence. I guess I was being a bugger to him. But I wanted to know. What brings the great Tala Ivanov here to meet me anyway. " Because you were on my mind. You came into my mind first when I was bored." He blurted as I stared at him, dumbstruck.

" Wha ?" I stared blankly, my jaw hanging at the edge of my face. Tell me I was dreaming. Tell me that we would say he was joking in the end.

" Forget it." He mumbled, looking away. He was sure a puzzling guy though. Full of mystery.

" What time is it ?" he asked as I looked at my watch.

" 2.15 in the morning. We still have plenty of time to idle around." I declared.

" Mmmm … get down that bike." He said as I stared at him suspiciously.

" Why ?"

" Just get down. You'll know." He grinned as I jumped off the bike. He hoped onto the seat and signaled me to sit behind him. I looked at him as if he had turned into a monkey.

" Don't worry, I know how to ride a bike." He assured as I sat behind him hesitantly. " Hold on tight." He grinned.

" Don't worry, I won't." I grumbled, gripping the remaining of the seat tightly.

" Suit yourself. Don't complain and whine when you fall." Tala shrugged. And in a few minutes, we were speeding on the streets.

-

" Tala !!! Stop !!!!" I ordered as the red head grinned.

" I told you so." He snickered as I moaned.

" TALA IVANOV !!!" I screamed, hugging him tightly before I could stop myself. Soon, the bastard stopped the bike.

" That was fun." He smirked as I let go of him. Eww … Gotta get myself a decent bath …

" You torturer." I accused.

" It was what I wanted." He grinned.

It was half past three in the morning and it was time for my work. Tala had been speeding on endlessly on the streets. And my grip on the seat was becoming tighter and tighter every passing moment. I jumped off the back seat immediately, leaning myself against the walls, breathing heavily. I loved fast but I didn't like too fast. It made me go dizzy and nuts.

" I love your bike." Smiled Tala, placing his hand on the handles before coming closer to examine my exhausted face.

" Man fuck that. I'm late for work now." I cursed, throwing him glares but he didn't seem to mind.

" I can get you there by 4 if we set off now." Tala grinned as I shook my head.

" Enough is enough Ivanov." I rested my head against the wall. Damn it had been a long time since I had so much exercise of screaming. Slowly, I looked up only to meet with icy blue orbs. My heart stopped for a few seconds before returning to normal. His face was so close to mine. Suddenly, I felt his arms slipping into my waist as he hugged me tightly. I tried to look at him but I was too short. The tip of my head only reached his shoulders. _Note to self : Get taller._

" T-Tala." I said, astonished upon his actions. What am I doing !!? No one has ever hugged me before in 13 years !!! Slowly as we parted – much to my content-, he leaned down to my face again. My eyes darted to my surroundings. Shit damn that asshole. I need to find a place to escape. The bike was behind him so that was out. What's more, his arms were still around my waist. What the hell did I do to deserve this !? Just when we were an inch away from each other, I snapped back to my senses. I looked away, burning.

" I-I gotta go now. I'm late for work." I stammered before running towards my bike, speeding away.

Thank god I had work for an excuse. Or I wouldn't know what to do and just played along with his actions. His serious face just came flashing back in my mind. I shook them off, grasping my head. There were two things I was sure about him. One; he's a jerk. Two; there was definitely nothing going between us, at least for now.

* * *

Yes, that was nothing but lame. I didn't really like the bike part with Tala but I had nothing to write. Anyways, I'm sorry to gargi for not adding Kai scenes. I was gonna add them here but that would be too long. This chap already contains around 1990 words to 2000 over words. I hope you forgive me. Well, Christmas is near, Merry Christmas and a happy new year to everyone.

Yours truly,  
PureBlackRaven 


	7. New Feelings

I am SO sorry for the late update and short chap, but please, bear with it for a few chaps. Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed and clicked on this story and chap. WOW !!!!!! This story has 60 over reviews !!!!! THANKS YOU GUYS !!!!! And what's more, it has only six chaps ( count out this one ). Thanks a lot you guys !!!! Anyways, let's get on with the chap !

Pure : PureBlackRaven does not own Beyblade and any of its characters. She only owns her OCs and the plot.

* * *

**Chap. 7 : Unfamiliar Feelings **

I reached school at 7 a.m. Mr. Kim didn't seem to mind me being late. But that wasn't a reason for me to be late always. Thanks to that Tala for that. School went on as usual. Recess at the table was awkwardly quiet. Everything wasn't supposed to be what it was that time. Tyson eating quietly, the girls not having their girly chats and stuff, the cheerful people being depressed, Tala not having any indecent women by his side and Kai being dark. I gulped silently, hoping this was all some stupid prank to test each other. God I felt like I was stuck between the cold war. And it wasn't very nice.

Suddenly, Lei, who was sitting beside, stood up and left without a word, leaving her tray that was still full of food there. I blinked. Was it just me or did I just see a flash of sadness in her eyes ? After Lei's departure, the girls slowly stood up one by one and left. I followed them, leaving the boys in silence-it was already silent enough-as they sighed. What the hell was happening ? Everything wasn't right, including me.

" Maxine, what's going on ?" I asked the brunette as she frowned.

" It's actually good that you didn't know, or you'd be shivering mentally. Whenever the boss gets angry, the workers are in trouble. To prevent themselves from being fired, they shut their mouths." She explained quietly as I nodded.

" I see. Do they do this often ?"

" Not really. Only a few times." She sighed.

" Watch out for Kai unless you want to get your butt kicked." Salima interrupted.

" Yeah … Don't go find yourself trouble. It's bad." Mariam frowned.

" Sigh … It all goes back to square one. I still remember the first time those two met. Not really a good intro though …" Hilary trailed off.

" Anyway, just be aware of your surroundings. A killer is on the loose." Said Maxine, coming to a conclusion as this conversation ended with a nod.

-

Tala had also warned me about Richard the other day. In a rough way too. At least I thought so. He was so close to me that time. I thought I would just pass out there since my heart stopped beating instantly for a few seconds. My thoughts drifted to the guy. My feelings for him were confused. I started hating him when I went in the school but now, I didn't know whether I hate him or think of him as a friend. A voice made me jump back to reality.

" Lizzie ?" said Lei as I raised my head from my desk.

" Yeah what's up ?" I asked.

" School's over." Maxine notified.

" Oh." I said, surprised. The classroom was empty, except for us. The boys were outside the classroom, some leaning against the walls and some against the door frame. My heart skipped when I noticed Tala looking at the ceiling. Argh ! What am I thinking !?

" You're doing it again." Salima frowned as I jumped.

" Doing what ?" I asked blankly.

" You've been staring into space for the last few minutes. What's wrong with you ? Are you sick or something ?" Hilary asked worriedly.

" It's nothing." I convinced them when Mariam placed her hand on my forehead.

" She's a bit warm." Shit, must have been the heat of the blush I had just now.

" C'mon. We'll take you home." Lei said as I stood up.

" But I have work now !" I protested.

" Skip it then." Maxine said simply as she grabbed my hand.

When we reached the classroom door, the boys were gone.

" They probably were sick of waiting." Lei bit her lip.

" Sorry." I apologized.

" It's not your fault." Maxine smiled as we headed home.

-

We sat Lei's car back to my home. Her driving was sorta speedy. Perhaps it was because of her mood. She was wearing sunglasses so I couldn't see her expression. Her face was grim though. In a few minutes, we reached the gates.

" Wow. Your house is …"

" Small. Yes, I know." I interrupted.

" No, it's nice. It was a warm feeling." Lei smiled.

" Yeah, it's warm on the outside but the people living inside it are having cold war problems." I mumbled. " Bye !! Thanks for the ride !"

" It's nothing. See you tomorrow !" Maxine grinned as they sped off.

' Great. I'll get my salary cut if this goes on.' I thought before entering my house.

Inside, was all bright. Was this how the afternoon in this house supposed to be ? Lily was in her room. Libby was out. I noticed a new pair of shoes when I placed my shoes on the rack. I wondered who it was. I entered the living room and -much to my surprise- found Tala Ivanov sitting in the couch.

" Yo." He greeted when he saw me.

" What are you doing here ?" I asked warily.

But before I could reply, an eerie and high-pitched voice broke our conversation.

" TALA-KUN !!!!" it squealed as Tala sighed. I froze when Lily bounced her way through to the redhead hugged him. My jaw instantly dropped. HOLY SHIT !!!!! Not her again !!!!

" Hey Lizzie." Lily greeted, grinning evilly as I sighed. I wasn't in the mood for having fights.

" It's a wonder you still remember my name, Lily. Seeing that you remember only your previous 'toys' names." I commented dryly.

" It's none of your business who I go out with." She sneered.

" Indeed. That's the only thing I agree with you." I nodded my head before going up the stairs, ignoring stares from both idiots. When I went upstairs, I rested my arms on the railings, watching Lily torturing Tala. She was hugging him and doing all disgusting stuff like playing with his hair and the worst thing was she even kissed him. Eww … The moment when Lily even touch his skin, my heart felt as if thousands of knives had gone through it. I didn't know what this feeling meant. It was new to me.

Unable to watch the ghastly scene lay in front of me anymore, I turned away and slammed my door loudly, not caring even if it did break their love session. I threw my bag aside and flopped onto my bed. Pain was starting to fill my heart as the actions I saw earlier replayed itself in my mind.

" Shut up !! Shut up !!!" I growled to no one but myself. Conclusion : I was going crazy.

What the hell was this feeling ?! I absolutely didn't enjoy it !!! Perhaps I was really sick, both physically and mentally. I grabbed my pillow and stuffed it on my face. Sucking in a deep breath, I pressed the pillow hard and gave out a muffled scream.

Just when I was about to close my eyes and drift away, Lily's high squealing voice destroyed my peace.

" LIZZIE OLENSKA !!!! TALA-KUN'S OVERNIGHTING HERE !!! DON'T SPOIL MY FUN !!!!" she warned/screamed as I groaned. My nightmare had just begun.

" WHATEVER YOU BITCH !!" I yelled/replied before drifting of to sleep.

* * *

I am really sorry for such a short chap. But I hope t whips things up, note that this story's gonna go through faster than the prevous stories I written. I don't want too many chappies in this story. Anyways, thanks for reading !!!! Merry Chrstmas you guys out there !!!! And congrats to Lettuce for getting her own laptop ! WOW !!!!! You're lucky buddie ! 


	8. Double the Trouble

**Chap. 8 : Double the Trouble **

I realized it had been a few months since I moved here and life here was great. Just great, plain great. Full of stupid events happening that is. I didn't know why but whenever I enter a classroom, I felt death glares sent to me by nobody. Yes, a person/shadow/ghost named nobody. The gang had returned to normal after a few days. Kai had taken care of some -ahem-coughpersonalcough business. Tala and I were just getting along together. He was stayed put in his territory and so was I. The fights rate had gone down quite a lot. His new 'toy' was none other than Lily. Every evening when I reached home he would always be seen sitting on the sofa, reading a book –which was annoying-. The pain in my heart stayed where it shouldn't be, every day tormenting me. I had gone nuts lately when I saw Lily and Tala together, especially when the woman bugs him. He didn't seem to mind though.

" Liz, you're spacing out again." Maxine said in recess again.

" Yeah, quit staring at the plate and eat." Stupid Tyson added. I felt my left eyebrow twitching dangerously.

" You want it ? You'll have it." I growled before stuffing my bread into his mouth, shutting him up. The brat looked like an inexperienced kidnapper had kidnapped him.

" YAY !!!!" cheered Hilary happily, as she gave me thumbs up. Everyone grinned.

The navy blue haired brat swallowed the bread I stuffed him in one gulp before breathing.

" I though I was dead. Lizzie, you'll pay !!!!" he sulked as I smirked.

" It doesn't look like you'd succeed anyway. Everyone's siding up with me."

" Yeah, don't think you have power since you're the Beyblading champion." Lei said.

" Well, I still have Ray, Max and Asher don't I ?" Tyson thought aloud.

" Asher's with me. I'm 100 percent positive. And I'm with Liz." Maxine puffed.

" Ray, you're with me right ?" said a burning Salima, giving him a threatening glare.

" Max, are you ?" asked Mariam, grabbing Max's collar.

" Y-Y-Yes ma'am." They stuttered as I grinned from ear to ear. Success !!!

" Tyson, you lose."

" Oh whatever." He pouted before drinking a big gulp of coke as the warning bell rang.

" Oops !!! Gotta go now !! Catch you guys later !!!" cheered Hilary as we followed Lei and the boys followed Kai.

-

Today, I was having music. I had same classes with Hilary, Asher, Max and Mariam. I didn't know why in the world I picked this subject anyway . The teacher was absent today, which meant we got to practice on our own.

" I hate it when that witch does that." I heard Hilary talking to Mariam.

Asher had gotten into high mode and was leading his group of prank minions out of the classroom to wreak havoc; whereas Max-sadly- had gotten himself into sugar-high state. Not good …

" MAXIE !!!!!" shrieked Mariam, turning all jelly inside her when she saw Max Tate popped some sweets into his mouth.

" OMFG !!!!! MAXIE STOP !!!!!" screamed Hilary as the whole class turned their heads towards us. Worse …

Once the round candies went into Max's mouth, he went all flabby and hyperactive. Max Tate jumped onto the stage of the Music Hall and grabbed the megaphone.

" Yo ladies and gentlemen !!!" he greeted, jumping around like a pogo stick. " Today, we shall enter the world of candy !! Candy !!! CANDY !!!" he repeated, still drunk. ( Reminds me of Jirachi in Pokemon the Movie when Max made a wish )

" SOMEONE STOP HIM !!!!" yelled Mariam as Asher and his minions came busting into the Music Hall. At that time, Max was already using crayons to draw all over the walls and the white grand piano.

" Go my crime partners !!! Capture that beast !!!!" ordered Asher as men in black tuxedos and sunglasses came running down the seats and jumped onto the stage. Only idiots who had their brains damaged would do such stupid and childish stuff …

" ASHER ROBINSON !!!!! DON'T CALL MAXIE A BEAST !!!! HE IS NOT ONE !!! AND TREAT HIM NICELY !!!" yelled Mariam, smoke rising from her head as Hilary and I calmed her down.

" MAMA !!! HELP !!! BIG STUPID BLACKMEN BEAT MAX !!! WAH …" wailed the blonde-haired person as Mariam rolled up her sleeves.

" That's it you twits !!! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU !!!! Back up needed Hilary." Said the blunette as the brunette nodded, fished out a cane from her bag. Gawd … everything was going topsy-turvy.

WHACK !!!!!

Everyone went deadly quiet. The sound didn't come from Hilary though but the disciplinary teacher.

I sighed as the man walked past me, giving me a glare. What was his problem ?! If you're not happy, come find me and I'll give you a knuckle sandwich.

" What was going on here ?" he asked.

" We were fighting sir." the black men said as I slapped my forehead. I'll kill him one day.

" Fighting eh ? I punish you to go to my office and stand there until the bell rings !! NOW GO !!!! ALL OF YOU !!!" he ordered as the whole class went obediently.

I stuck out my tongue at the so-called-teacher before walking out of the door shut. What's his problem anyway ? I didn't even lay a finger on the kids !!! I was INNOCENT !!!!!

" Ms. Olenska, if you have a problem, spit it out." the teacher appeared behind me as I jumped.

' Fuck that bastard.' I thought, rolling my eyes as the whole class marched out of the Music Hall.

-

RING –

The school bell rang and school had ended, just like that. I headed for the Music Hall along with other students as well, wanting to grab their bags and leave this place.

" I double hate that Mr. T !!!" I heard Hilary talking as everyone nodded.

" He's so bossy !" Mariam complained before turning to Max. " Maxie, never ever eat sweets again, got that ?"

Max nodded innocently.

" Asher's in deep shit, Maxine sure is gonna kill him." Hilary whispered.

" I'd like to see that part. It'll be priceless." I grinned.

" Anyway, forget about today's punishment. I think I'm gonna go party tonight." Asher interrupted. Thank Kami-sama he didn't overhear some stuff he need not to know.

" On." Max said enthusiastically.

" C'mon guys, we've lingered here too long. One more second in this school and I think I'm gonna suffocate from the smell of homework !" I mumbled as we exited the school building.

-

We met up with the others, including a dark-faced Maxine who was sending a certain boy with brown spiky hair death glares.

" Asher Robinson you damn crow …" she said darkly as the boy smiled weakly.

" Hehe … Don't lose control on your anger Maxine-chan …" he forced a smile on his face.

" Like hell you are SOOOO gonna be dead tonight !!!!" she gave first-warnings to the guy.

" I'll be prepared." Asher assured.

" Good …"

" Hey Lizzie !" greeted Salima who was hugging an embarrassed Ray.

" Yo."

" Anything on the agenda tonight ?" asked Lei, smiling.

" No. What's up ?" I asked.

" We're having a little hangout tonight and we were wondering could you come …" explained Ray.

" Ooh … not interested. Besides, I bushed." I rejected, yawning slightly.

" You're such a wet blanket." Tyson grumbled behind me.

" I do what I like." I snapped at him.

" Chill … You need anger managements like Kai." He was unrepentant.

" Granger …" the Russian appeared behind him out of nowhere, a vein popped on his temple.

" Anyway, catch you guys later. I have some business to attend to." I walked towards the bike port behind school, and the next thing was that I received a huge shock.

Anger burst throughout my whole body/I felt tears swelling up in my eyes as I gritted my teeth, my fists balled up.

" I'm gonna kill him …" I muttered under my breath, hoping he heard it.

How stupid of me to think that he was a good guy. I was blind then. A lump of chunked metal was laid in front of me, destroyed and tinted with colour spray. The thought of the redhead being good was now broken. He was now labeled as the world's most stupid jerk in my mind, the first name on my badass people list. I mean, how could he do that to me !!!?? Without a word, I left the bike port, running out of school with my hair flying behind me. Tears were threatening to fall out at the corner of my eyes but I fought back. I ran passed the gang as I growled, sending the guy the deadliest glare I could as I exited the school gates, leaving the gang puzzled. Who cares anyway !? In my mind, the only thing I could think of was how brainless and I was that time. He toyed with my feelings, he wasted my time, and he was gonna pay.

" You WILL pay, Ivanov."


	9. Conference Time

I'm really sorry for everything, like, updating so slow, not replying reviews earlier and not adding any author notes at all on the last chap. I didn't add the A/N since my line had something wrong, a bit crazy back then but now it's back to normal again. Plus, I am SO busy lately since school just reopened for me and there are like, two or three large stacks of homework waitintg for me on my desk. ( Which is just right in front of me ) But anyway, if I haven't reply your review for Chapter Eight, please tell me in your review for this chapter. Well, I hope this chapter is long enough. Its over two thousand words so basically ... yeah. Hope this satisfies you !!! Enjoy !!!!

**Pure : PureBlackRaven does not own Beyblade and any of its characters. She only owns her OCs and the plot. **

* * *

**Chap. 9 : Conference Time**

I hardly slept at all that night. In my mind, one part of me told myself to kick him in the ass and go commit murder. Drug him to death maybe. But the other side told me not to hate him, just treat him the way I did a few days ago. He was messing up my mind, it was driving me nuts. I'd never thought I'd meet someone annoying yet somehow mischievously sweet like him in my whole life. I couldn't make up my mind whether he was on the good side or bad side.

I tossed and turned in bed, trying desperately to cover my ears with my pillow. It was raining cats and dogs that night, which meant no delivering the papers. However, it made no difference whether I wake up later or not … I was still tired all the same. I crawled out of bed at the usual time. I stared at myself in the mirror, my eyes had slight panda rings down there. I ignored them and continued the morning routine.

-

Outside, it was still pouring. The rain went down endlessly. I put on my raincoat and grabbed my umbrella, setting off. There wasn't any single soul on the streets though. It looked as if Godzilla had come to terrorize and all living beings had taken shelter. I didn't know why but I was feeling blue. Perhaps it was because my bike had been ruined. Now I didn't know how I was going to travel.

Damn that Ivanov. The sight of him makes me sick. Soon, I reached school. The gates were unlocked though. –That's a start- Someone was here already. I pushed the gates opened and went in. Much to my surprise, Ivanov was there, leaning against the pillar in front of the school door. My blood started to boil. He noticed me and gave a slight smile. Smile my foot. How dare he smile when he made the biggest mistake in his life ?! Well, criminals like him are used to it anyway. I quickened my pace and walked swiftly towards him.

" Hey Lizzie." He greeted. WTF !? Didn't he notice my expression ?! Seeing that the guy was blind, I ignored him and kept on walking, giving him the cold shoulder. " You seem to be in a bad mood. What's up ?" he asked as I gave him a glare. The nerve … I gave him a death glare identical to yesterday's, and before I knew it, one of my fists went out of control and punched him in the face. But suddenly, it stopped. His palm blocked the punch. A smile curved on his face.

" This is the first time a girl tried to punch me. A female shouldn't do that." He said calmly, his expression soft. " But note it Lizzie Olenska, you'll never catch me." He grinned before walking away, disappearing in the rain.

" Tsk." I grumbled. " I will Ivanov. Just you wait." I smiled bitterly, whom was I kidding ? This IS Tala Ivanov we're talking about. Nevertheless, I won't let him win, girls need to stand up for themselves ( Thanks Lettuce !!! ), not rely on the opposite sex.

" I'll kill you Ivanov, when I'm out of control."

-

School was as boring as usual –if it wasn't, the sky will fall-. The gang was quiet though-except for the cooing of Lily-. I could feel tension among these people. I was the center of the attention again. Sigh …

" Okay, whatever you have in mind, just shoot. I'm sick of this stupid silence. It's not you guys." I said flatly, as everyone looked at each other, blinking.

" What happened to you yesterday ?" asked Ray.

" What's wrong with you ?" Asher gulped, horrified. Was I that scary ?

" OMG ! What made you so worked up yesterday ?" asked Max. The bloke seemed excited. " Was it candy ? Or even better ? PIXIE STIX ?!" he squealed as Mariam pushed him firmly back to his seat.

" Gosh Lizzie, how in the world did you glare that scarily ? It scarred the shit out of us !? Even Kai was surprised !" exclaimed Tyson as I glared at him.

" Don't talk about shit when you're eating !" I snapped, disgusted.

Soon, the kid received a blow on his head by the dual haired Russian.

" It was none of your business Granger." He growled.

" Serves you right Tyson. You REALLY need to shut that mouth of yours !" lectured Hilary, shaking her head.

" Nothing happened, right Olenska ?" I smiled dangerously sweet, glancing at the disgusting couple.

" Yeah. And how happy she was, weren't you Olenska the fake ?" said Lily, mimicking my voice. The copycat !

" The fake ones are you and Libby. You don't even deserve to live !" I growled, glaring at her.

" We'll see about that." She grinned. But I noticed that her voice was quivering slightly. Ha ! I win !

" How about a DNA test ?" I challenged, smirking.

The redhead went silent immediately. In these fights, I always win. And that was one thing I was proud of. Maybe I'll be a lawyer when I grow up. I'll consider that.

" I'm done." The smirk on my face was still there as I got up.

" She's scary." I heard Tyson whisper.

-

Thanks to Ivanov, I had to walk to work after school. Without a bike was really a pain. It really slows me down. I tried to be optimistic. Maybe it was good 'cuz I'll get to exercise, which I hadn't done in a very long time.

" Hey Lizzie ! Need a ride ?" Salima asked me after school. Maxine's joining Asher and the others today so we have a free space. Lei doesn't mind."

" Sorry but I have work." I apologized.

" I don't mind driving you to work. I'm free this afternoon anyway." Lei interrupted. " Besides, I have questions to ask you." She added at my ear.

" What !? No date with Kai today ?" Hilary teased as Lei rolled her eyes.

" He's busy today. Besides, I need a break myself. I have a mountain of homework waiting for me back home." She said as we nodded.

I followed the girls to the school car park and hopped into Lei's convertible. Lei pulled my sleeve to sit the co-driver seat ( The seat beside the driver's seat ) whereas the others sat in the back seat. Inside the convertible was dark, the windows practically blocked every ounce of sunlight. But you could still see everything clearly. The neko-jin's driving today was much more cheerful, although it was still fast, but it felt as if no one weighed anything. After half an hour and Hilary, Mariam and Salima were sent back home.

" Why did Maxine go with Asher ?" I asked, feeling curious.

" Just to lecture Asher. You know, yesterdays' events." Lei explained.

" You guys are so rich." I sighed as Lei shook her head.

" Wait till you see Kai's house." She grinned. " Want to see it now ? I think its lunchtime for the workers."

I checked my watch. " Yeah. I guess it wouldn't hurt."

The way to the Russian's house was complicating. It had so many turns. I gave up trying to remember the road after a few minutes.

" You know the way ?" I asked incredulously.

" I come here every week. It was hard the first time I came. What's more, I had just gotten my driving license that time. I was late for an hour. And Kai told me he'd rather go to my house next time." Lei said, still grinning.

I couldn't help chuckling. " His expression must have been priceless."

" You bet !" Lei laughed before stopping. " Here we are, Hiwatari Estate."

I stared at the building laid in front of me. It was a HUGE mansion. The walls were made out of dark brown bricks while the roof was black. The gates looked as if two elephants could fit in. In front of the mansion was a roundabout with a magnificent-looking fountain in the middle. The mansion was four-storied and after every two windows, there would be a balcony. The garden was vast. Fields of flowers swayed towards the direction of the wind, planted close to the brick-fences, creating a pathway towards the roundabout.

" It's the smallest compared to the other Hiwatari Mansions around the world." Lei frowned as I breathed.

" God !!! Are they blind or what ?!" I gasped, horrified.

" Okay, we're done. Let's go now." Lei said as I nodded.

" That's fine with me." I shrugged as Lei stepped on the paddle as we sped away.

We were silent for about ten minutes. After that, Lei started asking me questions.

" I heard your bike got messed up. And I'm sorry to hear that." She comforted.

" It's no big deal. I intended to get a new one anyway." I lied.

" He didn't do that on purpose. He just-"

" You no need to speak up for a rotten scumbag like him. It's unnecessary." I interrupted flatly.

" Liz, you still haven't forgiven him yet have you ?" sighed Lei. I felt guilty putting her in a hard situation.

" No. He doesn't deserve anything good."

" You're thinking about him for the past few days weren't you ?" She hit the nail. How did she know !? I kept a calm expression before replying.

" It's none of your business Lei."

" So you admit it ?" Lei asked.

" I didn't admit anything."

" Lizzie, I know you think I'm invading your privacy or whatever but I just want to help you. I have experience like this before and it was worse. Why don't you just let in a bit and consider Tala's feelings ? He didn't do that on purpose. He just wanted to test you, that's all. Can't you see his feelings towards you ? For a smart girl, you should already." Lei reasoned as I balled my fists. Why was I acting so rash lately ?

" No, I'm blind. Moreover, if he had feelings for me, why would he even have Lily for a girlfriend !? I hate two-timers ! What's more, if he wanted to test me, tell him that he failed 'cuz it just ended up pissing me off !" I growled.

Lei's speed went faster, and her grip on the steering wheel went tighter.

" Lizzie you're stubborn when it comes to feelings. I hope you noticed that Tala's acting all strange lately, he's not the guy we know now."

" So what ? I hate him. I hate him for everything in my life. He's the world's biggest jerk I have ever seen. And I just don't know why you guys befriend him like he's a normal person."

" We befriended him because he is a normal person. And I know you're you're lying. Yes, you and your highly deceiving acts can fool Kai, Maxine, the others and me, but you just end up lying to yourself. It's miserable. Lizzie, it's not a crime to have those feelings. Therefore, you no need to be afraid. Face the fact that you have feelings for him."

" Prove it." I challenged, but my voice wasn't strong. Shit … I lose.

" I have been reading psychology for the past 5 years Lizzie. No matter how you deny it, no matter how you lie, your eyes, cannot lie."

" I don't give a damn fuck if you read psychology or not but there is nothing going between that bastard and me. Don't joke about us and tell us we're possible. I have my pride Lei Yamazaki, and I hope you understand me." I continued.

" You sure ?" she asked on, her voice confident and steady.

I kept silent. What's the point in fighting a losing battle ? The car came to a halt as Lei sighed.

" We had a nice talk Liz, and I understand you. You're scared about the new feeling, you want to run away, but running away isn't gonna do you any good. I hope you open up more to him and us. I just want to help you and let you know we're your friends and will always be. We'll still support your decision even if your family doesn't. Now if you hurry, you won't be late." She concluded.

I felt my eyes stinging with tears. I was blind. Really blind. I guess my inner eye wasn't working. I blinked back my tears and took a deep breath.

" Look Lei, I appreciate the help and effort but, I still think him and I are impossible. We live in different worlds, share different interests and live differently. Now if you excuse me." I got out of the car and slammed the door before sighing again. I hated Tala; I hated him, for making me have a hard time, which is why I couldn't bring myself to love him.

* * *

Wellz, there you go. Maybe this chapter was crap and stuff but, from what I think, the great stuff starts from here. Thats MY opinion though, don't get me wrong. Once again, I'm sorry for any spelling mistake, grammar errors, dislike of any part of the story, updating late, not replying reviews and ANTTHING I caused to get on the bad side of you. But I hope I get to finish the story by the end of Febrary or the start of March.

And what do you know, it's Chinese New Year on Febraury 18 !!!!!! Five days after my Birthday !!!! YAY !!!! I'll be officially 13 by then ... Think of all the Ang-Pow money I get to keep ... wow ... I'll go buy MORE anime by then ... YAHOO !!!!

To cut the long chapter and A/N short, I hope you guys enjoyed the chappie !!!


	10. Confessions To Make

Gosh, I'm so busy !!!! AHHH !!!!! HOMEWORK !!!! I HAVEN'T FINISH THEM YET !!!! -grabs pen and scribbles furiously on paper- Must finish quickly !!! School tomorrow !!!!

Pure : So sorry, she's a bit ... erm ... lunatic. Anyways, Pure here, bringing you the tenth chapter of Sarcams of Life live on the internet with our rushing author which could be 'seen' rushing through her homework. Guess she's gonna burn the midnight oil ... But whatever's happening now, we're very sorry for updating slow since ... PBRaven's a bit busy lately.

PBRaven : This is just like hell ... This just ISN'T a weekend for me -continues cursing-

Pure : Well, thanks to all reviewers and readers for clicking on the story, reading and taking your time to review !! We appreciate it very much of your generosity. We hope you enjoy this chap which PBR and me had written with our effort. Enjoy !!!

PBRaven : Jesus Christ !!! I'M GONNA HATE SCIENCE FOR ALL MY LIFE !!!!

* * *

**Chap. 10 : Confessions to Make**

" You did a great job today Lizzie, here's your pay." the man with brown hair in front of me smiled as I grinned.

" Thanks." I received the white envelope, feeling all bubbly inside. It made me forget what happened this afternoon. I packed my things and prepared to leave.

" Be careful on the road ! And goodnight."

" Thanks boss. You too." I bid the friendly man goodbye and exited the store. I glanced at my watch, it was already 9.00 PM. Wow … How time flies. My thoughts drifted to this afternoon.

I still couldn't accept what Lei had said. I felt it was wrong. My human instincts told me Tala wasn't the guy I'd want to spend my life with. But then again, my heart told me to try it. Well, in these circumstances, I'll use the 'mind over matter' explanation.

" Hey Lizzie." A husky voice greeted that made my head shot up. Man, of all people, why did it have to be him ?

" Ivanov." I said, trying to sound cold.

" I'll take you home. It's not safe to walk home by yourself at night." He smiled a warm smile that made my defenses go low. Oh god, tell me this was a joke.

" It's alright. I can manage. I've been doing this for the past few weeks." I forced a convincing and provoking smile on my face before continuing walking.

" You're a bad actress." He said quietly. There was humour in his voice, but there wasn't in his eyes.

It ended up Tala walking beside me, in silence. I was also surprised by myself that I actually let him accompany me. I guess I was an idiot who didn't even understand herself.

" What did Lei say this afternoon ? I overheard Kai discussing about the talk you had this afternoon with Lei." Tala asked, trying to start a conversation.

" Stuff." I replied stiffly.

" What stuff ?"

" Stuff you don't need to know about." I replied emotionlessly.

" Will it kill to lift up your mood ? You're such a killjoy" he asked, slightly annoyed.

" Yes. It does." Somehow, I felt my heart ache. ' Bear with it …' I thought to myself.

" My patience is limited, Lizzie." He warned. " This isn't the time for joking."

" And I'm not joking. I'm more serious than you thought I am now." I shot a glare at him.

It was his turn to be silent. It was cold. It wasn't the weather that was cold but the atmosphere that was cold. It was so thick that you could even cut it with a knife. I could feel Tala biting his lip even if I didn't see it. We walked for half an hour. My house was just around the corner.

" Thanks for the accompanying, you can go now." I took a deep breath and walked away. I was waiting for him to say something. But in the end, he just let me go, not even saying a goodnight ! How rude ! Just when I was about to run, he opened his mouth to speak.

" I'm sorry about the bike." He apologized as I froze. My eyes stung terribly as I gritted my teeth. Once again, anger rushed through my blood veins as my hands balled into fists.

" You know nothing about it, Ivanov. And yet you speak as if nothing happened." I said darkly.

I could feel him walking towards me as he placed a hand on my shoulder. I slapped it away and turned to face him.

" Why get so worked up over a bike ?" he asked. I fumed.

" A bike ? A BIKE ?! Ivanov you are so dead !!!! It's more than just a bike !!!! It's my life !!!!! I wouldn't have lived if I didn't have it !!!! Why can't you use your brain you moron ? What do I use for transportation other than that bicycle dad gave to me ?! Count out Lei's occasionally rides, but you're insulting me you know ! Why can't you be more considerate Ivanov ? Why ? Why do YOU have to barge into my private life and make a mess out of it ? You know how hard it is not to think of you every passing moment ?! Do you know how hard it is to ignore the pain of seeing you together with the bitch and get on with life the past few days ? I hate you Ivanov !!! I HATE YOU FOR MAKING ME SO MISERABLE !!!!" I yelled, not caring even if I woke up the whole universe from their sleep. I didn't even notice the angry tears rolling down my cheeks. He was slightly shocked from the outburst, but his eyes showed his sorrow. I turned away from him, wiping my tears. Damn I was such an idiot to cry. This wasn't any big thing to fuss over with. I gathered my courage and took a deep breath.

" I'm sorry for wasting your time and making you listen to my pathetic nonsense. Anyway, I'll get going. Goodnight." I sniffed before walking away. ' From this day onward,' I told myself silently, ' I won't linger on my thoughts of him again, I WILL get on with life.' It was hard, not to look at him when I passed by the guy. Part of me was waiting for him to tell me not to leave, but he just let me go away. Which meant this relationship-to-be was just hopeless.

More tears rolled down my face but I didn't care to dry them, I really was mad that time anyway. Not even a slight confession about true feelings and we had already a fight, I thought. I slowed my pace, hoping that he would just grab my hand suddenly, but no. He just had to stand there like wood. Seeing that this was just completely impossible, I kept on walking until I turned to a corner. My house was just one street away from me, but I didn't feel like entering the building. I leaned against the wall behind me, tears still streaking down my face. Why did it hurt ? Why did 'love' have to exist in this world anyway. ( Makes me think of Gaara from Naruto. –drools- **Pure** : You're hopeless )

" Why do I exist anyway ? If life was so damn fucking depressed, I'd rather commit suicide than live." I muttered to no one myself.

Drops of water started falling down from the dark sky, mixing with my own tears. It started to pour heavily after a few minutes., but I still stood there like statue, not caring if I got a cold. Life had so many obstacles that I hated, life was so sad yet so fun, life was so unfair.

_Get in the house._ A voice floated through my ears as I obeyed. I was too tired to argue with anyone. I crossed the street without caring if a car was driving. I pushed open the doors and went straight for my bedroom. I didn't care even if I was completely soaked, and didn't bother to change. I just wanted something that had no life to cry. I opened the maple-wood-framed door, only to face a messy dark room with books flying all over the place. I dropped my bag and slammed the door hard until it cracked slightly. I dropped onto my bed lifelessly and hugged my pillow. I felt guilty, and depressed. Why wouldn't it just go smoothly like 'hey, you're not my type. I know you're a good guy and I'm sure you'll find somebody who suits you.' Why did god have to make it so hard for me ? What had I done ? I've just made matters worse. I sniffed. I closed my eyes, letting the little droplets of water fall out from my eyes as I cried myself to sleep that night.

-

When I woke up, it was already six in the morning. Great, just great, I missed work. In addition, I was going to be late for school. My eyes were puffed and red from yesterday's events. I would be late for homeroom, but who cares ? I got up and took a deep breath. The rain was still falling slightly but it didn't matter. I did the morning routine and changed into a pair of jeans, and a long-sleeved bell-shaped white shirt with a few buttons on the middle top. I grabbed my bag, ignoring the fact that it was still soggy and went to school. I didn't even bother to take the umbrella.

-

I reached the bloody stupid useless school around a quarter to eight in the morning, which meant I was late for 15 minutes. For now, nothing to me was important anymore. Even if I was killed in a car accident, I bet no one would be sad and come to my funeral. I pushed open the school gates and went in. In five minutes, I found my classroom. I almost forgot Tala's class was also joining my class for homeroom and English Literature today. This was it, no turning back. But like I said, nothing mattered to me anymore. ( Another scene which reminds me of Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets when Tom Riddle was talking to Harry ) My body was feeling hot, yet cold at the same time. I shivered before pushing open the door. All attention turned to me as well as the teacher's who was talking about some stupid stuff.

" Ms. Olenska, care to explain why you are late ?" Mrs. Miyamura asked but I paid no attention to the ghost beside me.

On my way to my seat, everything went blur. I shook my head and slapped myself mentally to keep myself awake. I sat down and sighed. I felt the class staring at me.

" Go ahead and teach the class something bad or useless, I'm sick, mentally." I mumbled as the teacher sighed in disparagement.

" Detention after school Ms. Olenska." She announced before getting on with her speech.

-

I woke up after a disturbing sleep. I must have dozed off. Mrs. Miyamura had disappeared into thin air and in front of the class was an old-looking man with large glasses. I rubbed my eyes to be more alert. I fished out my English textbook, flipping from pages to pages until a voice made me jump.

" Ms. Olenska !!!" it barked as I looked up. It came again, the shivering. I suddenly went cold hot over again but I brushed it off and stood up shakily.

" Read !" the teacher commanded as I sighed. Which page though ?

" Page 39, line 10." Hilary whispered, who was sitting in front of the seat beside me. I almost jumped when I saw Tala Ivanov sitting just beside me, but I was too tired to frown or do anything.

I looked at my book. I had a hard time trying to read the contents of the book since they were blur. I felt my world spun as I rubbed my eyes to see more clearly. But before I could read, my surroundings went blank as I fell into unconscious mode.

( Dreams … )

It was a bright place. The sun was shining on everyone. The gang was here. The place had a salty smell. Seagulls were flying all over the place.

" Where am I ?" I asked.

" Why, you're at the beach Lizzie." Maxine smiled. I blinked. The beach ? Since when did I get here ?

" Yeah, we're here to have fun. You were the one who suggested it." Salima pointed out. What ?! Me ? Suggest ? NEVER !

I suddenly noticed one person missing.

" Hey, where's Tala ?" I asked. Everyone looked at each other.

" Don't you remember Liz, Tala died when he saved you from drowning in the sea." Ray said.

I gasped. How was that possible ?! First, I wouldn't even think of touching the stupid ocean; and secondly, I wouldn't even GO or SUGGEST to go to the beach.

" Rubbish. He sat beside me in class." I frowned.

" No, then you passed out. You regained conscious after a few minutes and took him here. Then you drowned and he saved you." Tyson corrected. I blinked.

" Don't talk nonsense with me. I know he's alive. He wouldn't die that easily." I tried to be optimistic and run around to look for him. Unfortunately, luck wasn't on my side.

_Lizzie._ Came a voice so familiar. _Lizzie Olenska …_ It grinned. _I'll come back to haunt you … Remember the wrath of Tala Ivanov …_ It echoed on endlessly as I panicked. He WAS dead ! No, he wasn't ! He wouldn't !! He just couldn't !! _Lizzie … Lizzie … Liz …_

( End of Dream )

" Liz !" A voice came through my head as my eyes snapped open, escaping my dream. Everything I saw was ablur. The sun was finally out and doing its job. I covered my eyes with my hand, but somebody closed the curtains. Who was it ? The school nurse ? No, nurses don't wear black. I turned my head to another side, only to find someone staring at me. The person looked familiar.

" T-Tala ?" I croaked.

" No silly, it's me, Lei, and Maxine." The neko-jin smiled as I blinked a few times, eyesight turning back to perfectly normal. When I realized what I had said, I turned pink.

" Sorry." I mumbled before sitting up from the bed, but all I got was a head spin for getting up too quickly.

" You should lie in bed." Maxine said, sighing as I nodded.

" How are you feeling ?" Lei asked, concerned.

My head ached, as well as my body. It was hot and suddenly cold. Worse from just now.

" Great, just great." I mumbled sarcastically. " So, where am I ?" I asked.

" You're in the school clinic." Maxine informed.

" You passed out. Tala had a shocked expression when you fell and bumped your head on the end of his table. Now he's feeling guilty. The poor bloke." Lei said sympathetically.

I touched my head. Oww … Sure there was a bandage around it.

" You're having a temperature, and yet you still come to school. You're the stupidest person I've ever seen Liz." Maxine scowled, her face awkward.

" I did ?" I said blankly. I had fever ? Since when ?

" Yeah Liz, I can't believe you would even think of school !! I thought you hated this place. The gang's just finished having a talk with Ms. Miyamura and the head disciplinary, Tala and Kai have it all under control."

I blushed upon hearing the name. I was slightly red from having a temperature and now I had gone redder than I should have been.

" Where is he ?" I asked quietly.

" He went to do something private. It's recess now. He seemed anxious about you before he left." Said Maxine as I gave a soft 'oh', realizing how much someone actually cared for me.

" You want anything ?" Lei asked.

" I'm fine. Just need some rest, that's all." I assured before asking them to get out. I needed some personal space to think now.

" If you need anything, ring the bell. The nurse will come. Oh and by the way, your detention is cancelled." Lei added as I nodded before drifting back to dreamland.

-

I had no idea that I was this tired. My sleep went smoothly. I woke up when I heard the door close, and Tala Ivanov came in. He sat down on the chair beside the ward, examining my face. I turned away.

" How do you feel ?" he asked, like a doctor asking his patients their condition.

" Worse." I replied bitterly.

" You know, I thought about what you said yesterday night." He said as I bit my lip.

" Don't remind me. Forget I said those. They're just rubbish and nonsense. I was –mentally- sick back then. And I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings with those words yesterday." I apologized again.

He shook his head though, before continuing. " I figured we had the same experience for the past few days. And I'm really sorry about the bike." He apologized again.

" Lei told me it was a stupid idiotic pathetic test." I grumbled, still not looking at him.

" Well, yeah. Just wanted to test you but I didn't think you'd get so worked up and upset about it."

" For what reasons do you want to test me ?" I asked. I didn't like the idea of being an experiment.

" I wanted to test your reaction. I knew you'd be angry." He smiled sheepishly.

" And then ? Why did you do it ?" My voice was still stern, but my eyelids were threatening to drop, I was so tired.

" I also didn't assume that you'd think of me right away. I thought you'd think about Lily. That I was kinda happy." He grinned as I got up from my bed and poured myself a glass of water. My throat was damn dry and I couldn't speak with it. My footsteps to there were wobbly, I gripped onto the table for support.

" Moron, I did think of her, but my sixth sense told me it was you." I explained.

" Mmmm …" he nodded. " But I hope you're not mad at me anymore."

" I am, for some reasons." I gritted my teeth.

" I should be mad too you know." I stood up and walked towards me suddenly. I gave him a surprised look. " Since the first day I saw you, I felt uneasy for some reason. That night I couldn't sleep, you were like some kind of ghost haunting me in my sleep. I suffered more than you, so I'm the one that should be mad." He corrected.

I stared at him as if he was some kind of alien from Mars. Oh Kami-sama, tell me this was just some prank to fool me. I quickly washed the glass and tried to escape, but my feet didn't bring me anywhere. I was superglued onto the spot. He took a step forward and I took a step back, until I was cornered to the wall. He didn't stop walking, he was getting closer to me every passing moment. He stopped after a few seconds, right in front of me. It was a relief but not for long. He raised his hand to touch my face. I turned my head away.

" W-w-we shouldn't be doing this. It doesn't seem right. Now's not the time. Besides, Lily might be seeing." I mumbled. I felt his hand touching my cheek, pushing it lightly to face him. He had a soft smile on his face, a smile that even made my strongest defenses melt.

" We broke up just now. It was horrible."

" Why ?" I asked.

" Don't you get it ? I went out with Lily was because I wanted to get near you." He explained. I sent him a horrified look.

" You used her ?" My eyes widened. " You could have just asked to see me." He had a grim expression on his face.

" It wasn't allowed that time." He said.

I sent him a doubtful look. His eyes stared into mine, filled with kindness sadness and other emotions. The wanting, I call it. I looked away again, my face burning. I was having a completely normal conversation with him ! It just didn't seem right. I stood there, completely blank about the whole situation. But before I could do anything, Tala pulled me into his arms as he hugged me tightly. Everything was too good to be true. Sweat was dripping down my forehead, everything felt so hot but so cold. My eyesight started to go blur, everything was turning out of shape. Unable to hold on much longer, I passed out in his arms.

* * *

PBRaven : -takes a deep breath after finishing Science Workbook- I'll hate Science forever. It's so goddamn freaking hard !!!!! ( SOrry about the language. And no offense meant to Science-lovers ) Wellz, the romance and stuff starts here, and OMG !!!!! MY EXAMS ARE COMING IN TWO WEEKS'S TIME !!! I'm dead. T.T

Anyways, I just want to make things clear, I'm sorry to say but I will only be able to update once in a week since I am BANNED from touching the computer in weekdays on schooldays. ( But if no one's watching, I WILL !!! Hehehe ) Just because of some stupid brother who can't even pack his own bag and write anything decent ... But fear not !!!!! The CNY holidays are coming soon !!!! I'll be able to update and update by then ... YAY !!!!

Wellz, that's all guys !!! Thanks for reading !!!! And Happy Belated Birthday MazdaKitsune !!!! I promise I'll write that story but later, for now, I have to finish my notes on History and Geography !!! CIAO !!! -snatches pen and flips open exercise book before writing-


	11. Skipping School

-heaves a deep sigh- Gosh ... I'm dead beat !!!! I like, just went for hell training with marching ... AAH !!!!!

Pure : Don't mind her, she's loony and mentally-disturbed now. Anyways, thanks for the over 100 reviews guys !!!! You all did a great job. And sorry for updating slower than usual, PBR's been really busy with schoolwork and sports day stuff lately ... Thanks for the understanding guys !!!

PBR : Oh hail dear commander, what is your wish ? Shakespeare once said : to march ? Or not to march ? That is a question ...

Pure : Seriously ... Sigh ... anyway, PureBlackRaven does not own Beyblade and any of its characters. She only owns the plot and her OCs.

* * *

**Chap. 11 : Skipping School**

It was a Sunday, and yet we still had to go to school for additional activities. I actually got my whole day holiday and still I had to go to school for some stupid activities. Besides, sports wasn't really my type. I dressed myself in the school activity T-shirt they gave us, shorts and wristbands. I tied my hair into two high ponytails. I stuffed some clothes into my bag before leaving the house. A few days since the day Tala stole my first kiss and we were getting along fine. We haven't actually gone out on a date yet, just starting on the basics. I remember warning him that I wasn't an expert in these but he just chuckled. Sigh … it was complicating. We also made a deal. I thought it was stupid at first to make a deal but Tala just assured it was fine. Was this how he got along with his previous girlfriends ?

" I'll make a deal with you, you give me a chance and we'll try it out for two weeks. If it doesn't work out, you can break up with me and kill me." His voice echoed in my mind. It was scary to think that a relationship would even have a deal. But I agreed to it, seeing that he was already giving me a choice. Most people won't even care about their girlfriend's feelings !

I closed the door before locking it, turning to face the neighbourhood. The sky was getting brighter and I just wanted to stay at home. I needed a break. I sighed and walked to school. Damn Tala hadn't paid me a bike for ruining mine. He said he was going to though. A bike shouldn't be a problem for a rich guy like him.

" Morning Lizzie. Long time no see." A pair of arms snaked onto me, hugging me from behind as I jumped.

" Tala !! Don't scare me like that ! I have heart problems you know." I rolled my eyes.

He was wearing the same shirt as I was, just that he wore long pants while I wore shorts.

" You look good." He smirked, looking at my legs as I glared at him before turning away. " C'mon Lizzie, you know I didn't mean it." Tala said, catching up with me just with a few steps. He was fast.

" Whatever." I sighed as we walked in silence.

I groaned silently. The thought of running ten rounds around the field made me sick. Tala noticed my expression and just laughed.

" What's so funny ?" I asked, frowning.

" You want to skip school today ?" he asked, grinning.

Say yes Lizzie ! SAY YES !!!! " No." I forced the words out of my mouth.

He looked surprised. " I know you want to. You're a bad liar."

" Right then, you got me. But I just had a feeling today isn't the day for skipping classes. There's something telling me it's gonna turn out bad." I groaned.

" Just one day. It won't hurt, I promise." He smiled.

" You're evil you know that Tala. You know I can't resist that smile of yours and yet you still use it on a poor lowly human being like me. You're bad." I rolled my eyes when he grinned.

" C'mon Lizzie." He persuaded. " I know you don't want to go to school. Besides, I need help on Maths and other stuff. I know you're a genius in class."

" How can you be so sure ?"

" Maxine told me and the others. Tyson and Asher choked when they heard it." He told me as I gritted my teeth. Maxine … You're dead meat. I sew your mouth in order for it to stop working.

" You sure you want to do this ?" I asked anxiously.

" It'll be alright. I'll cover for you if anything happens." He smiled again before grabbing my hand, leading me to another unfamiliar direction.

-

My legs were tired after 20 minutes of walking. I groaned silently.

" Are we there yet ?"

" Don't worry, we're almost there. Just a few more minutes and we'll be reaching." He assured.

" Are your parents in ?" I asked, biting my lip. I didn't what to say if I met them. We were supposed to be at school ! I can't just barge in saying ' Good morning, and I'm Lizzie Olenska. Tala and I are skipping school for the day so see you later !'. What would people think of me ?

" They're out on a business trip, haven't seen them in years." He said. I assumed he was exaggerating. It couldn't be that bad …

" Oh. Won't you be lonely ?"

" Its freedom, but yes, you'll get bored once in a while. Now that I have you, I think I'll hardly get bored." He grinned as I blushed. The guy sure knows his words.

" What do you do when you get bored ?" I fought back the blush fiercely. He was teasing me.

" Go to Kai's place. It's much better to hang out with friends." He skidded to a halt.

I felt my eyes widen. OMG this was just like heaven. Inside the gates was a LARGE mansion painted in a darker shade of brown. The roof was black, like Kai's too. It looked like a palace just taken right out of fairytales.

" I know its nothing compared to Kai's." Tala whispered suddenly as I jumped. I forgot he was still there.

" No, it's lovely all the same." I commented.

" You like it ?" he asked before pushing the gates as we entered the Ivanov residence.

" No, I love it. It has a certain charm." I grinned as he sniggered.

" This time I win !" he said. I sent him a puzzling look.

" Over these years, people who came to my house and Kai's house always prefer Kai's house. But this time, the great Kai finally loses !" he grinned.

" Kai's mansion's too big. It's scary to go to the loo by yourself at night." I shivered when I imagined myself being haunted by ghosts in the toilet. It wasn't very pleasant.

" Don't worry, I swear my house's ghost-free. Even if there IS one, I'll protect you." He promised as I snorted.

" Don't know who's the one to run away first when the ghosts come." I said as Tala rolled his eyes.

" Think optimistic Lizzie, think optimistic." He encouraged as I grinned, before looking at the door in front of us.

" Don't worry, my parents won't suddenly pop out. Nobody really cares about me skipping school anyway." He smiled as I nodded. He pulled one of my ponytails when we reached the main door.

" Ivanov …" I growled, glaring at him.

He shrugged and opened the door as we stepped into the room. The living room was bright. The walls were painted creamy peach. The windows were opened, letting rays of sunlight shine in the room. The house didn't need lights for daytime I guess. Suddenly, a voice made us jump and turn around. A rather old-looking man with glasses walked towards us, his expression worried.

" Except for Eugine. He's really bothersome sometimes." I heard Tala whisper.

" Master Tala ! What are you doing here ?" he asked.

" Eugine, Lizzie; Lizzie, Eugine." He introduced quickly before grabbing my hand out of the room and up the stairs.

" Hey !" I protested. I wanted to see more of his house.

" Master Tala !!! Ma'am has just phoned ! Please call her back. She wants you fast !!!" yelled the poor man as Tala moaned.

" Whatever !! Now give me some personal space Eugine !!!" he barked before slamming the door that startled me. Oh god I was such a klutz sometimes. I didn't even pay attention to where we were going !

" Welcome to my room." Tala said simply as I nodded, admiring the whole structure of his room silently. Tala's room was painted dark red, a bit like blood, and the furniture just suited the colour perfectly. A large king-sized bed placed on the top middle, a door beside the bed leading to the closet, a desk on the other side of the room with a laptop on it, piled with stacks of books and a bookcase beside it. Then beside the bookshelf was a door, which I reckoned lead to the bathroom.

" You stay here Lizzie and be good. I'm gonna go answer a few things." He told me as I nodded obediently, sending him an innocent look.

" Cute." He smirked before closing the door. " I'll be back !" he shouted.

I sat on the edge of his bed, staring into space. Suddenly, the door creaked open and in came the butler, Eugine.

" Yes ?" I asked.

" Do you need anything miss ?" he asked, his voice filled with British accent.

" Thanks but I don't need anything." I smiled.

" I see. Well then, have fun with young master. I have never seen him so happy before, and from what I see, he seems serious about you. So please treasure him. He needs someone to care about him. He's everyday so lonely." Sighed the butler as I nodded. Just then, Tala came in. I wonder if he heard what Eugine told me.

" Ah Eugine, you're here." He grinned. " Two glasses of water please." I stared at him disbelievingly. OMFG The great Tala actually used 'please' !!!

Eugine nodded, smiling before exiting the room. He noticed I was still staring at him like some idiot.

" What ?" he snapped.

" Nothing, just couldn't imagine you using the word 'please'." I mumbled as he sighed.

" Get used to it then. Anyway, let's do what we were supposed to do." He grinned and pointed to his bag. " Teach me Maths."

I stared at him dully. " Tala you're hopeless you know that ?" I groaned before pulling a chair, sitting beside him in front of the desk. He fished out his homework from his bag and placed them on the table.

" You're lazy." I noticed, checking one of his workbooks. Practically every page had 'late' word stamped on it.

" It's my habit. I can't change it." He shrugged as I sent him a cold stare.

" You learnt these all last year Tala. And you're saying now that you don't know how to do them, what were you doing in class ? Having a kissing session ? Eww … Thank god I'm not in your class during Maths." I shook my head in disapproval. " You need to study more. You suck at it."

" Maybe you can be my tutor. It's a job right ?" he suggested hopefully.

I gave out a weak laugh. " No way I'm gonna quit my current job Tala."

" Whatever. It was just a suggestion." He shrugged.

" Anyway, you'd better be ready for a lecturing and non-stop-studying session. I'm gonna go through these ASAP." I warned.

" As long as it's you, I'm ready for anything." He said confidently.

" Good." I patted him on the back hard-I meant to do that- until he coughed.

" Ouch." Was all that came out from him.

" Anyway, let's just start. I want to go home soon. Lily and Libby are out for the whole day." I said as he nodded.

The teaching went well. In two hours, we finished one thick workbook. He was an attentive student when you made him listen. He was smart but he didn't use it the right way. It was hidden inside him all along. When we finished the first one, it was already ten.

" Ah …" I stretched my arms and backbone, " How time flies." I said before returning to Tala. He was staring at me, absorbed in his thoughts I think. " Hello ? Earth to Tala ?" I snapped my fingers in front of his eyes as he jumped. What the hell was he thinking ? I hope it wasn't something to do with me …

" Yes ?" he asked innocently.

" What were you staring at ?" I asked suspiciously.

" Oh it's nothing. You want a break ?" he asked when he noticed me yawning.

" I can manage. I just slept late yesterday, that's all. Anyway, let's get on with the next workbook." I continued, picking the second thick book as I started to explain and guide him.

-

" OMG Tala !!! You don't know this ?! It's simple, really ! You just need to multiply this sum and divide it by 15 before adding 693. Then you need to minus 16503 and the answer will be a negative. God Tala, what happened to your brain ?" I paused to look up from the book, only to find him staring at me AGAIN. " Tala Ivanov ! Are you listening ?!" I yelled as he nodded, looking back to his book as I sighed. This was the fourth time he did that. " If you think my explanation is boring, I can go home this instant. I'd rather spend my time at home than wasting my time and your time here."

" Sorry. Just go on, they're interesting." He smiled a heart-breaking smile. How I wanted to smile back but I was in the middle of tutoring an unmannered guy like him. I forced myself to frown and continued.

-

Finally, it was 2 PM and we finished three whole thick books. School should be over by now. All that was left were a few paper-worksheets. I yawned again.

" When did you sleep yesterday night ?" he asked worriedly.

" 1 in the morning." I replied, rubbing an eye.

" Why ?!" he asked. Obviously, there was shock in his voice.

" Just celebrating the fact that I recovered from my temperature." I stretched my legs, trying to gain conscious.

" You're one weird girl, which is why I like you." He grinned, standing up.

" Why, thanks for the comment Ivanov ! It was really sweet to hear such things coming out from that mouth of yours." I rolled my eyes.

" You're welcome anytime. Anyway, I'll go get us something to bite." The redhead smiled before closing the door.

I rested my face on my palms the very moment he went out. It was hard not to smile at him. I groaned. Since when did I become someone like this ? My life didn't really need love. At least, that was what I thought before I met Tala. A slight smile curved on my lips. He was nice once you get to know him. Just when I was truly engrossed in my thoughts, I felt myself drifting into sleep mode.

-

( Four hours later … )

My eyes fluttered open as I sat up from something soft I was sleeping on. Man, where the hell is this place ? I rubbed my eyes and looked beneath me. I was sleeping on a bed, but who's ? Putting that aside, why wasn't I in my own room but in a room like this ? I looked around and saw a redhead reading a book, sitting on a chair, his back facing the desk. He looked up from the book when he noticed me staring at him.

" Morning sunshine." He greeted, smiling. I looked out of the window. Oh my fucking god did I oversleep in Tala's place ?!

" You've just spoilt the fun. You're really interesting when you sleep." He chuckled, placing the book on the table as he walked towards me.

" What time is it ?" I asked anxiously.

" Don't worry. It's only 6 PM." He said calmly as I gasped.

" No way !!!! God I'm SOOO dead !!!!" I yelled, jumping off the bed as I packed my stuff and grabbed my bag, running to the door to exit his room but Tala just had to block my way.

" Tala, this isn't the time to play. I really need to get home. I stayed here too long. Why didn't you wake me up anyway ! I'm not supposed to sleep in the day !" I grumbled.

" Wow … Lizzie, calm down. What's the rush all about ?" he asked. He didn't want me to leave, for some reason.

" You don't get it !!! I have to be home before Lily and Libby do ! Or I'm dead shit !" I explained briefly as I shove him aside. Damn his reflexes were good. He immediately grabbed my hand and pulled me into a tight hug from behind.

" You're not going anywhere Lizzie." He whispered in my ear before giving me a peck on the cheek.

" But I-"

" Who cares about them. C'mon, I must repay you in some way since you helped me in schoolwork." He said. He's so selfish, I don't know why I even agreed him on the deal.

" That can wait." I gritted my teeth. His grip on me tightened as I winced.

" No, it can't. I want to show you something. And it's now or never." He sounded serious, which was scary yet surprising in a way.

" Fine then. You win this one." I relented, after hesitation. He smirked victoriously.

" Go get yourself changed then. You can't wear that out." He smiled before freeing me. I noticed he changed into his normal outfit already.

" Oh." I nodded.

" I hope you brought your clothes." He added quickly.

" Yeah, I did. But remember Tala, if I am caught, you're gonna be responsible. It's hard not to break the curfew." I warned as he nodded obediently.

" I'll keep you then if you get kicked out."

I glared at him before closing the bathroom door. The idea of Tala and me living together under one roof was ridiculous. I changed into the outfit I brought, which consisted of a white loose shirt and blue cargo jeans. I pulled out the elastic bands from my ponytails, letting my hair flow down like water. Somehow, I managed to find a cap hiding in my bag.

' This will be useful.' I grinned silently as I tucked my hair under it, before going out.

" Lizzie, you look like a male." Tala stated straightforwardly.

" Good. Now people won't know it's me." I grinned. Success …

" Not good. People might think I'm gay." He frowned. " But anyway, let's go. We're taking the car."

I nodded and followed him down the stairs and into the garage.

" We take, the Volvo I guess. It's the worst car I can come up with." He said.

" No it's not, one car is good enough for me. You guys should learn to treasure your stuff. Count your blessings Tala." I rolled my eyes before sitting on the co-driver seat as we set off.

" Where are we going ?" I asked curiously.

" Somewhere you'll like." He assured before giving my hand a squeeze, not letting it go. I glanced at the redhead. I had never seen him so serious about a relationship like this before.

Soon, we reached. I looked out of the window and blinked. The beach ? What the hell was he trying to do ?!

" Come down of the car. I bet you'll like it." He grinned as I obeyed.

When I stepped out of the car, I felt the sun shining its light on me. I covered my eyes with my hand and moved to a different spot before moving my hand away. I almost squealed. The sunset scenery was just amazing ! I strolled down to the sand of the beach and stopped my tracks when I came near to the sea. I just looked at the sunset-coloured sky before smiling a genuine smile. It felt calming to gaze and admire the sky, especially when it was sunset. Just when I was sinking into my thoughts, a pair of strong arms suddenly sneaked up to me, hugging me tight.

" You're beautiful when you smile." said Tala softly at my ear as I blushed.

He released me after a few seconds as I turned around to face him. His expression was unreadable. His hand suddenly reached out to my head, taking my cap away from my head as my hair flowed freely down my back. " Tala …" I called out his name softly when he threw the cap away towards the sea. His gaze averted to me and soon, I was pulled into a warm embrace. My heart skipped a beat.

" Promise me, that you'll be yourself. And swear that you won't leave my side and always be where I need you." He pleaded as I blinked. Why was he being so … depressing all of a sudden ? " Please." he added as I smiled, returning the hug.

" Don't worry, I will." I promised.

" You promise ?' he asked.

" I promise." I grinned.

Slowly, he broke the hug. We stared at each other for a moment. I felt him getting closer, closer and closer, until we were a few inches away from each other. I placed a finger on his lips as well as mine before turning away. I still wasn't used to the mouth-to-mouth thingy. I know it was rude to interrupt him but I just wasn't well prepared.

" What's wrong ?" he asked, his voice filled with concern.

" Nothing, I just feel that we weren't meant to be doing this." I murmured.

He sighed. " You promised. And now you're thinking negative about me."

Silence fell between the both of us. We didn't say anything for a few minutes, just staring at each other.

" I'm scared." I admitted quietly, looking away.

" I'll be there to catch you if you fall." He joked as I laughed weakly, but still unsure of whether to believe him or not. He noticed my uncertainty. " I swear Lizzie, I'm always with you. I won't betray you or do anything to hurt you." He smiled sadly, caressing my face.

" I hope you mean it." I bit my lip. " And I hope you mean all-"

" Enough Lizzie." He hushed as I paused. Soon, we were inches away from each other again. He hesitated for a moment when his lips were near mine.

" Just do it." I mumbled. God, why was I encouraging him ?!

He obeyed immediately as he closed the gap we had between us, his lips crashing onto mine. At first, it was just a plain, innocent and gentle kiss. Soon, it turned more and more passionate each passing second. His arms around my waist tightened as he pulled me closer. Gradually, I placed my hands on both of his shoulders, retuning the kiss. I didn't notice I had tears around the corner of my eyes until he stopped.

" Did it hurt ?" he asked.

" No." I lied, wiping away the liquid that flowed out of my eyes.

" Lying isn't one of your special abilities." He said, his tone slightly stern.

To be frank, it did hurt. My whole heart was hurting. Why did he do such a thing for me ? It was the only thing I couldn't understand. Noticing that I had a sad expression hung on my face, he pulled me into a comforting hug again. I felt so warm, so secure in his arms. I told myself that I was crazy when I wished things would just stay like that for eternity.

" I love you, Liz." He confessed.

I felt the words I wanted to say stuck in my throat.

" More than you can ever imagine." He smiled.

More tears ran out from my eyes.

" Don't." I mumbled, looking away.

Tala stared at me, with sad eyes.

" Don't be silly Liz. You know I'm forever yours." He smiled sadly, wiping away my tears.

" But-"

" No buts Liz. I made up my mind that I'm gonna spend my whole life with you." He said flatly before leaning forward to taste my lips again. However, neither both of us noticed a pair bright cerulean eyes flashing angrily at us.

* * *

Wowy, thank god I typed this during the long hols last December ... Or I don't think I'd manage a chapter with over four thousand words ... Phew ... 

Pure : Well, that's all for today. Join us on Sarcasms of Life next week as we reveal what the next chapter chall be !! Bubi !!!

PureblackRaven,  
Signing off.


	12. Kicked Out

Why am I updating now ?? Wasn't I supposed to update on Saturday or Thursday ? Uhhh ... Why again ?? Because, TOMORROW'S A HOLIDAY !!!!!! YAY !!! WOOT !!!! I got one day off from school tomorrow since ... It's Thaipusam. Thank god for the holidays he gave us ...

Pure : She is one loony person today. AND random.

PBR : Let the random spread !!!! Let it spread, let it spread, let it spread ...

Pure : -sigh- Anyways, thanks for the great reviews !!!! PBR thanks you all sincerely with all her heart and soul, although the fact that she is in no condition to do so. Sad ... tsk tsk tsk. -shakes head- BUT, the story and chapter shall go on !!! Rain or shine !!!! Chapter Twelve coming up !!!! ( Wrote this long time ago when I posted like ... the Fifth or Sixth chap, yikes ) Enjoy !!!!

* * *

**Chap. 12 : Kicked Out**

" Where did you guys go yesterday ?" asked Maxine, grinning when Tala and I arrived at school. It was nice to have Tala helping me to deliver the papers. Besides, Mr. Kim didn't mind having one more person to help. In a blink, we were done.

" What excuse did you come up with ?" Tala asked, pulling me closer to him. My cheeks went hot.

" Well, we just told the teacher Liz wasn't feeling well. As for you, we told him you were hanging out with your girlfriend again." Hilary smirked.

" It's not funny. Can't you guys come up with a better excuse ?" Tala frowned, although part of the excuse was correct.

" Alright, alright. We told him your parents had called you for some stuff." Salima confessed.

" Better, although I guess I wouldn't come back so soon if that was true." He grinned.

" Just tell the old geezer it was someplace near." Tyson grumbled. Obviously, he was sulking because he didn't get to skip school while Tala and I got to.

" God bless our holy souls Granger, that was the smartest thing I heard coming out from you in centuries." Kai smirked as the navy-blue haired kid rolled his eyes.

" Glad of you to think like that Kai." He said as we shared a laugh.

" Anyway Ty, school's starting in five minutes now. Let's go." Hilary pulled Tyson's ear as the warning bell rang. The whole gang grinned, before walking towards our own classes.

-

" So, where did you guys go yesterday ?" Mariam asked.

The six of us were sitting together in class at the corner. Maxine and the others were sharing their secrets while I was just scribbling on my book. Who cares about the Teacher anyway ? He teaches kids stuff. The whole class wasn't listening anyway. Soon, five of their attention moved towards me, all grinning evilly.

" What ?" I forced a weak smile on my face.

" I heard you were Tala's house. Am I correct ?" Lei asked. Where did she get that ?

" OMG Lizzie !!! What did you guys do ?" Salima asked excitedly.

" Were you in his room ?" Hilary smirked slyly. God Hilary ! Don't think bad stuff.

" Did you kiss ?" Mariam asked. I was speechless when she asked that.

" Did you guys do 'it' ? How did it go ?" Maxine asked excitedly. OMFG ! Where did she get that ?! Must be the influence of Robinson, I'm gonna kill him.

" Er … yes, I was at his house, in his room. But teaching him Maths, where did you get that from ?" I asked.

" Kai told me. He said Tala told him that he was planning on skipping school with you." She grinned. So, the bastard had everything planned out …

" Anyway, go on." Hilary urged.

" We didn't do anything. Just that he took me to the beach at 6 in the evening." I said, trying to act calm.

" What were you doing before he took you to the beach ? What happened after you taught him Maths ? Detail Liz we want details !!" Maxine was practically jumping. I bet she ate sweets before class started.

" I … was sleeping." I smiled sheepishly. But their expressions weren't what I expected them to be.

" Did he do anything to you ? Was he sleeping beside you naked when you woke up ?" Maxine was asking all the questions. I turned all hot over when she asked that.

" ABSOLUTELY NOT !!!!!" I exclaimed as all attention turned to us.

" Ms. Olenska, what has happened ?" the teacher asked. Shit …

" Lei was just asking me about my temperature, she asked if I needed to go under an operation or not so …" I lied.

The teacher stared suspiciously at me under his glasses before returning to his work. I let out a relieved sigh.

" Anyway, you haven't answered my question. Did you guys kiss ?" she asked.

I blushed scarlet red. God this was so embarrassing !

" Well ?" Hilary raised a brow.

" Y-Yes, we did." I said quietly as everyone grinned. " But we didn't do 'it'. If he tried, I'd break up with him and beat the shit out of him." I added quickly. Maxine looked disappointed. " Who gave you that idea anyway Maxine ?" I asked, annoyed.

" Hehe … If you were in his room, things would sure happen." She sniggered.

" You guys are screwed. Seriously …" I shook my head, sighing.

-

" Hey Liz, are you free this afternoon ?" Tala asked after school.

" For the third time Tala, I have work. On a Sunday yes, but the other days, I'm sorry." I repeated myself.

We were on our way to his car. He was going to give me a ride to work. He had asked me on the way to school this morning, recess, and even now !!! I glanced at the redhead. He seemed disappointed. I felt sorry for the guy. All he wanted was only to spend the day with me. But I couldn't skip work either.

" Okay Tala, I'll see if I can apply for a leave tomorrow. If it's approved, tomorrow afternoon I'm yours." I suggested. His face lit up to a smile.

" Knew you'd think of a way." He grinned.

" That's just for tomorrow Tala. Other days you'll have to wait until public holidays and Sundays. What's more, I'm not sure since many workers are applying for leaves lately." I pointed out as he sighed before placing his hand on my shoulder, pulling me closer.

" You're a workaholic you know that ?" he frowned.

" Yeah, I realized. So what ?" I asked.

" And it's bad for me. I want to spend more time with you. What kind of relationship has the girlfriend busy running around working ? That's not fair you know for the boyfriend you know." He sighed as I hopped into the car. He turned on the ignition and drove away from school.

" Well, spare a thought for me Tal. You think I really want to work ? I'm saving money for my future to go overseas for university pal." I rolled my eyes.

" Then what about me ? You're going to leave me here ?"

" Of course not dummy ! You study well and we might get into the same university together. Of course, if we get into the same university that is." I pointed. He stopped the car suddenly. His grip on the steering wheel was tight and his expression was annoyed.

" What's that supposed to mean ?" he growled.

" What I mean is I might get into an accident or something and be gone forever. You know I'm plagued with bad luck right ?" I sighed as he shook his head.

" You're being pessimistic again. You won't die. I won't allow that to happen." He said flatly before starting to drive again.

" You won't know what will happen in the future Tal. Maybe you'll find someone more suitable than me for yourself."

" I won't. You're mine forever. I've told you already that we're going to be together for eternity." He repeated.

I couldn't help smiling. " That's sweet. But who knows, you might be lying."

" C'mon Liz, I told you yesterday that I won't do anything behind your back." He sighed.

" Alright, I trust you. But you better mean it." I warned.

" I cross my heart, hope to die." He swore.

Soon, we reached the front of the shop.

" Well, thanks for the ride." I smiled, giving him a peck on the cheek as a reward.

He grinned. " Do that again."

I rolled my eyes. " In your dreams Tala, in your dreams." I got out of the car and waved, before entering the shop.

-

It was late when I came home. The sky was cloudless and the twinkling stars filled the night. I grinned when I reached home. Applying for leave was a success. I bet Tala's gonna be happy. Just when I reached the door, something caught my eye. OMG !!!! I rushed towards it, gasping. In front of me was my bike. It was the same one from last time. Not even an inch was different. In the basket, laid a note. I picked it up and unfolded it. It said :

_Dear Liz, _

_Here's your bike. I'm sorry for the being late but it was hard to find one. I hope this'll help you with your transportation. Good luck with it !!!_

_Yours truly, _

_Tala Ivanov. _

I grinned and patted the handles. It was great to have a bike, especially when it was from your dear boyfriend. I calmed myself down before going in the bloody house. Inside, it was all dark. I guess they had slept in. I walked quietly to the stairs when a voice startled me.

" Olenska." It growled as I sighed.

" What's up ? Don't spoil my mood." I warned.

" So, you're happy that you snatched away Tala-kun from me huh ? It breaks my heart to see him being hypnotized by your evilness." The bitch frowned.

" The one who was evilness is you. Now don't make me have a fight with you, I'm dead beat." I growled before continuing walking. The slut really was an annoying prat.

" Get out." She said darkly.

I stopped my tracks. " What was that ?"

" Get out of this stupid house immediately." She ordered.

I turned around just to face her. Damn she was annoying. " You have no rights to order me. I do what I like."

" You think that you have Tala-kun and that makes you Queen of the world. But that won't fool me !" she said proudly, as if she was Queen. Yeah, Queen of Sluts that is.

" I don't. Moreover, you're stupid to think that way. Being Queen is the WORST job ever. And stop calling Tala 'Tala-kun', it makes my blood boil !" I shouted.

" GET OUT !! GET OUT !!! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN !!! YOU WRETCHED BITCH !!! YOU'RE RUINING TALA-KUN'S LIFE !!!!" she screamed.

" WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM ?! NOW SHUT THAT ANNOYING MOUTH OF YOURS AND GO TO BED !!!" I yelled. I don't care if I woke up the whole neighbourhood. I don't care even if the policemen come to our doorstep to take me to the mental hospital ! I might be better off than this stupid fucking place anyway.

" I won't sleep unless you move out." She said stubbornly. God she is the STUPIDEST person I have ever met !!!

" Fine, suit yourself. Bad night to you !" I growled before stomping up the stairs.

But then, I guess it was reputation that took over control. Because in a second, the mad girl had pinned me against the wall, growling.

" Get out." I noticed a shiny blade coming out from Lily's pocket. I sighed silently. This girl was hopeless in everything. " I don't need you to help me get on with life."

Seeing that arguing was useless, I finally relented.

" Fine." I growled, pushing her away from me. " I'll move. I'm sick of this place anyway." I growled before stomping up the stairs.

In a few minutes, I was down with two bags. One was for my school daily purposes, another one was for clothes, toothbrush and stuff. However, before I could react, Lily was already pushing me out of the house, slamming the door behind me as I winced. The mad girl was such a nuisance. I hopped on my bike and rode away from the house. I rode for about … 15 minutes before stopping in front of a bus stop. I got down and sat down on the bench for a while. The stars were still twinkling brightly in the sky while the moon hung high up. I took out my cell phone and flipped it. I searched for my contacts list and hit the open button. Thank god, I had asked for a few people's phone number. Tala insisted on giving his to mine although I had strongly disagreed, but it didn't really matter. I got Lei's and Maxine's yesterday. They were glad to give me. What's the joy in people asking for phone numbers ? Tala's phone number appeared on the screen first. I hesitated for a moment.

' Should I call him ? Or should I not ?' I thought.

If I called him, there would be help, but he'd make such a big fuss out of it and treat me like Amaterasu ( Sun goddess in Japan. ). I just wanted to be treated normally. I scrolled down and found Lei's number. I thought it was better to call the neko-jin rather than the hyperactive Maxine. Maxine would surely refuse and 'threaten' me to stay in Tala's place, which I wouldn't want to. Lei was wiser. I bet she'll let me hang about in her house for a night or two. I sighed before hitting the call button.

_Beep. Beep. _

" _Hello ?" _

" Hey Lei. It's me, Lizzie. I'm sorry for calling at this hour." I greeted.

" _Oh, it's nothing. Besides, I've just finished watching a horror movie with Kai." _

" You're not at home ?"

" _I am. I was watching at home. Anyway, what's up ?" _she asked.

" Er … I was wondering if I could stay in your place for a day or two. But don't worry, I'll pay for my stay and I won't cause any trouble !" I said quickly.

" _Oh, you no need to. You can stay of course, but why ?" _

" Er … can we talk when I get to your house. I don't wanna talk about it in public." I forced a smile on my face.

" _Oh …"_ I could feel her nodding. " _Okay then, the door is always open for you. Just ring the bell and I'll do the rest. See you later !" _

" Mmmm, see ya !" I grinned before flipping my phone back and putting it back into the bag.

Now that that's done, set off !!!!

-

I always thought my house was the most weirdest and cultural house in this country, but I was wrong. Lei's house was even more cultural. Her house was a Japanese-Chinese mixed mansion made out of wood. Nevertheless, no time for admiring the house, must do what I'm supposed to do. I rang the bell once.

" Oh hey, Liz ! Come in !" I heard Lei's voice from the speaker. I looked up my head and realized there was a CCTV. The gates opened creakily as I rode into the garden. It was a nice house that had many flowers and old transportation like the Chinese three-wheeled-chair, a bull cart –although there wasn't any bull- and lots of weird stuff. I parked my bike aside neatly and knocked on the door. The door opened, revealing Kai.

" Kai ! What are you doing here ?! Or did I come to the wrong house ?"

" No, you didn't." he shook his head as Lei appeared behind him.

" Yo ! Come on in. It's freezing cold out there." She invited as I grinned.

" Sure thing !"

We chatted in the living room for some time.

" So Liz, tell me. Why are you here ?"

" Well, me and Lily had a fight so … she sorta threatened me to move out of I'd be dead shit. I didn't have a place to stay or rent so I just thought about your place." I explained.

" Threaten ? Your sister sure has mental problems." Lei commented boldly as Kai nodded. I had to agree on that one. " But Tala would be very disappointed you didn't call him."

" I did think of him but the thought of him treating me like I was some goddess that floated down from heaven, it freaks me out. Besides, we have a relationship going on, which is why I can't go there." I continued.

" I doubt he'll understand that. But feel free to stay here and yourself comfortable. That way I won't have to trouble Kai to come all the way from his house to my house." she smiled.  
" Speaking of which, why is Kai here anyway ?" I eyed the two-tone haired Russian.

" Oh, my parents are out for a long business trip and so was his grandfather. He's staying here for the time being."

" It's for your safety. For someone who's a girl …" he grunted.

I grinned. " You're lucky Lei."

" And so are you. To cut the long story short, let's just rest now. I'm bushed !!! C'mon Liz, I'll show you your room. Kai, you know your room right ?" she smiled.

" Aren't you guys sleeping together ?" I asked as both of them flushed beet red. Hehe … I meant to do that. Sometimes I think myself as an evil devil. ( Hey ! It rhymes !!! )

" N-N-No way I'm gonna sleep with him !!!" Lei stammered, her face was still red and it looked cute. No wonder Kai loved her. Good choice Mr. Lone Wolf !

" Hn, even if we did sleep together in one room, we wouldn't sleep on the same bed together." Kai said, trying to regain his cool. Don't deny it Kai, I know you want to. The looks on his face told the whole world he was actually grinning inside him.

" Yeah, besides, I won't lose my virginity at the age of 15 ! If I did, I'll kill whoever that did that to me !" You suck at lying too Lei. Lei wouldn't kill Kai, she'd rather die than to kill/torture him.

" Whatever. But the looks on your faces tell me you two are dying to." I grinned.

" Oh Lizzie !! You're so gonna be dead." Lei grumbled before leading me up the stairs. It was fun seeing people blush.

We walked in silence. Lei was still blushing. I still had the 'innocent' grin on my face though.

" You know, you should try contacting Tala that you're gonna stay at my place." Lei said suddenly.

" Hn, it'll bring more trouble. I'm not gonna do such a stupid thing." I mumbled.

" But he cares a lot about you." She pointed.

" I know. But our ideas are totally different. We don't really match."

" That's a lame excuse. With an opposite personality as your partner, you can get to learn more. So that's why we have quarrels between couples." Lei corrected.

" Do you quarrel with Kai ?" I asked, curious.

" We do, in the past. But we try to be understanding to each other unless we're out of control. But usually we both give in." she smiled.

" Oh." I nodded.

" Here we are. Your room." She smiled.

" Lei, I have work to do tomorrow and I have to get up early." I said.

" I see. Well then, I'll give you the keys. Goodnight." She said as I took the set of keys from her.

" Nighty night ! Have fun with Kai." I grinned.

" I'll try." She forced a smile on her face before going away.

' Couples …' I sighed silently before entering my room

* * *

I know the most suitable word to describe this story, take a guess guys. Answer : Pathetic. Eurgh !!!! I don't know what made me write this drabble of words here, I'm not really satisfied with this chapter. But I don't know how the hell to edit this since, I'm too tired to think.

Pure : You're lazy ...

PBR : Yeah realized, noticed it LONG LONG LONG time ago. Anyways, thanks for reading, and clicking on this chapter and story !!

PureBlackRaven,  
signing out.


	13. Tala's Parents

-walks in looking angry and depressed, slams the door-

Pure : -sighs- Don't mind her, it's just that her exams are coming up on Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday.

PBR : And Tuesday's my special day !!!

Pure : Big deal ... Anyways, god knows what the hell happened to her-

PBR : I'm sick ... mentally ...

Pure : Sigh, anyway, god knows how will this chap turn out ... thanks for clicking on this story !!!!

* * *

**Chap. 13 : Tala's Parents**

" Good morning Lizzie, now I hope you can start delivering the papers for me today." Mr. Kim greeted as I nodded.

" Of course Mr. Kim ! I'm your worker !" I grinned as he handed a stack of newspapers to me. " Say, can I have one too ?" I asked.

" Sure thing. Here, as a reward for helping me." He nodded.

" Thanks !!!!" I thanked him before riding away.

-

I reached the school gates around 7.00 AM. By then, students were already swarming in the school grounds. I parked my bike at the bike port before meeting up with the gang.

" Morning Liz !" everyone greeted.

" Yeah, morning guys." I nodded before pulling Lei aside.

" About yesterday … You and Kai won't tell right ?" I whispered.

" Don't worry, it's safe with us." She guaranteed as I gave a relived sigh. " Are you gonna tell Tala ?" she asked.

" Tell me what ?" Tala appeared behind us.

" Uhhh nothing much really !" I said quickly. Damn …

He sent me a suspicious look.

" Don't keep everything away from me Liz …" he said as Lei escaped with the gang. The traitor ! What am I supposed to do ?!

" It's nothing personal, really !" I forced a smile on my face.

" You're really a bad liar. I can see right through you like an invisible sheet right away." He sighed.

Man, I'm in deep shit. Why can't Kami-sama bless me with some lying powers ?! Life really is unfair ! I tried to think of something. Suddenly, it hit me ! " Err … I just wanted to tell you that my apply for leave was approved ! That's all." I smiled. It was true wasn't it ? I'm not lying ! Good thinking Lizzie, you've just saved yourself from the most terrible encounter ! I congratulated myself.

He grinned. " Really ?" he asked to confirm.

" Sure ! Anyway, let's just go to class. School's starting." I stopped him from asking more as I went away, hoping he'd just drop the conversation we had earlier.

-

" Where are we going Tal ?" I asked as I lead me to his car.

" My house." he said. Somehow, I felt he was a bit nervous.

" But what about my bike ?! I can't just leave it here !" I said.

" It won't get stolen. Don't worry." He smiled before pushing me into the front seat. Argh ! It was just like kidnapping. But before I could escape, we were already speeding out of the school. I moaned.

" I hope you're not gonna ask me to teach you homework again." I said.

" You know, that could be an option. But we'll see if we have time for that." He smiled before holding my hand tightly.

" What's happening Tala ? Where are you taking me ?" I demanded to know.

" I'm taking you to my house." he repeated, slightly annoyed.

" For what ?!"

He hesitated. " My parents want to meet you." He mumbled.

I was speechless. I just sat there, my eyes wide open. His parents ? GOD !!!!

" Y-Y-Your parents ?" I choked as he nodded.

" Why ? I mean, two weeks haven't pass yet Tal and the deal's not over ! We're not officially having a relationship yet !!" I was practically screaming.

" Eugine's informing them about my actions. Which was why they called the first time you came to my house. And what's more, I'm sick of waiting for two weeks, I want to be with you officially !" he said. He was scared, of the results. He was afraid I would reject him on the 14th day. I sighed silently before smiling.

" I won't break up with you as long as you don't do dirty stuff behind my back Tal. But I can't go meet your parents in this outfit !"

His mood relaxed a little much more before turning his gaze to me. Black jeans, red shirt and tennis shoes, these were what I was wearing, which didn't fit the occasion TOTALLY !

" It looks good. What's wrong with that ?"

I sweatdropped on his comment. " How dense can you be ? You have a little of Tyson's weird reaction in your head. Although I hate it, but I have to wear AT LEAST a simple stupid dress if I'm meeting with your parents !!!!!"

He grinned. " I got that covered. Mum and dad are coming at 3 and now it's only 1.30 PM. Tami's waiting for us now at home so sit back and relax."

" Tami ?" I asked.

" Yeah, Tami Ivanov, my sister. Don't get the wrong idea !" he smirked.

" I didn't ! I was just curious." I said, half lying as he looked at me with loving eyes.

" Don't worry honey, just relax. I'll do most of the talking." He gave me a one-armed hug as I blushed.

" S-S-Since when did you call me 'honey' ?" I stammered.

" Since just now." He smiled a smile that made my heart melt. " Now relax, Tami's gonna help too." He assured, giving me a peck on the cheek. It almost made me go nuts.

-

Soon, we reached. I gulped when we reached the door. He looked at me.

" Just open it. It's all gonna turn out awful anyway." I mumbled as he sighed.

" Since when did my girlfriend become so pessimistic ?"

" Since I was born." I replied, grinning as we went in his house.

The house was still as clean and warm as ever. We found a lady and guy in the living room, sitting down and reading a book.

" Tami ! I didn't know Leonardo was here." Tala grinned as the lady and guy stood up.

The lady was very elegant. Her face was pale and she had red hair like Tala, just that it was long and tied into a bun, with a few strands falling down her face. Her body looked as if one touch and it would break into millions of pieces. She was wearing a black dress with a loose belt on her waist. The guy was very tall and he had brown hair like Maxine's. He was slightly tan and had a pale blue turtleneck sweater and black jeans.

" I told you to call me sis. Respect your elders please." She rolled her eyes before grinning.

" Anyway, why is Leonardo doing here ? Shouldn't he be in America taking care of his business ?" Tala asked.

" The name's Andrew Tala. Don't go changing people's names." Tami lectured.

" Hehe, he's good in everything, just like Leonardo. So what's wrong calling him that ?" Tala grinned again.

" Even if he doesn't have any blood relation to you, you're still his brother-in-law, which means you're younger than him. Anyway, where's your new 'toy' ?" Tami asked.

" She's not a toy. She's my girlfriend." Tala corrected sternly, putting an arm on my shoulder as I flushed beet red. " Say that again and you're dead." He warned as she rolled her eyes before fixing her eyes on me.

" God Tala, she's SO cute. I love her hair. It's so straight and soft !" she squealed, examining my face. " Mum will love her."

" Yeah, good choice my man ! You've picked the right girl." Andrew grinned. I blushed harder. God, I'm acting like an idiot in front of his sister.

" That's my brother you're talking about. Anyway, you go prepare yourself for later and leave her to me." Tami assured before leading me to an unfamiliar room.

The room was different from Tala's. It was all painted in cool colours. I jumped when Tami closed the door.

" Sit down." She smiled as I obeyed, taking a seat in front of the dressing table.

" So, how long have you two been going out ?" she asked, combing my hair.

" About 12 days. We made a deal about having a try for two weeks. But he told me today in the car he was sick of waiting for two weeks. He wanted us to be official. And that's why he agreed to let me meet your parents. He's quite demanding sometimes but it's understandable." I smiled slightly.

" He's like that when he's serious. He's heels over you." She grinned. " What's your name ?"

" Lizzie Olenska. Liz for short." I replied.

" A nice name for a nice girl. Go get a bath, you can't dress up in this state." She smiled.

" Oh fine …" I mumbled.

Tami and I were just getting along fine. She asked me many questions about Tala, and told me Tala's childhood too.

" I once kissed him on the cheek, and he went all bizarre. I think he was shocked." Tami laughed as I grinned.

" I didn't know he has such reaction." Finally, something I can use to tease Tala back. Suddenly, there was a knock n the door.

"Honey, are you fine ?" Tala's voice came floating by as I blushed.

" Don't worry, 'honey's safe with me, 'dear'." Tami smirked.

" You scare me Tami. I wonder how Leonardo copes with you." Tala sighed behind the door.

" His name is ANDREW !!!!!" Tami was practically screaming.

" I heard my name. What's the matter, Tami ?" Andrew said.

" Nothing. Just ask 'dear' to wait patiently at the hall." Tami grinned again.

" Whatever you say." Andrew said.

When the footsteps died away, Tami started to laugh.

" OMG ! He called you 'honey' !" she said.

" Yeah, we're not even married and he's calling me that. I don't even know if we'll get married." I said, frowning.

" He has never called any girl 'honey' before. I can see that he really loves you." She smiled as I sighed.

" No one knows the future. He'll find someone more suitable for him than me one day."

" I just realized something, you think negatively. It's bad." Tami frowned.

" That's me. I'd be surprised if I think optimistic." I grinned.

" Anyway, let's get on with the outfit. I'll do your hair later, then only the make up." She smiled as I groaned. I hated wearing make-up. But I didn't have a choice, I had to, for Tala.

( After one hour and fifteen minutes … )

Tami and I were finally done. I didn't know how but Tami actually found a suitable dress for me. I was shocked when I saw her closet. It was full of dresses, shoes and everything. Tami had turned me into another person. I doubt everyone would recognize me anymore. I didn't even know who I was when I stared at myself in the mirror. Although I had little make-up on my face but the difference was big. I wore a pair of high-heeled-shoes that the female redhead had chosen for me. Anyway, she somehow managed to a sleeveless turtleneck dress for me that reached until the floor, with a slit that goes up until my thigh. She also gave me a pair of long loose sleeves, revealing part of my shoulders and upper arms. It swayed wherever the wind blew since it was made out of a thin piece of clothing. My hair was tied up into a messy bun, which was kinda stylish, with strands of hair falling from my face. I had no idea how she did that though. I seriously had no sense of fashion or art. I strongly protested when she said I needed lip-gloss. But, I couldn't do anything since she told me I had to for Tala's sake. Anyway, it was Tami's turn to be shocked when I said I didn't know how to strap the slim strap attached to the high-heel-shoes.

" What ?! You mean you have never ever worn high-heels before ? God Lizzie ! What were you doing in your whole life ?" She gasped, helping me as I shrugged.

" Working part-time." I said.

" You seriously need to get a grip of yourself Liz, women should enjoy themselves and let men do the work." She shook her head.

" There are no men in my family, and I don't want my mum's money. I bet she earns it from flirting with men. The thought of it makes me feel gross." I frowned.

" Oh, I'm sorry. Anyway, let's go." She grinned, pulling me up as we left.

I wobbled slightly when I took the first step.

" You're hopeless." Tami sighed as I grabbed her shoulder to prevent from falling. Shit, I'm such an idiot.

-

We finally reached the hall. There, Tala and Andrew were already waiting. Tala was dressed in a white collared and long sleeved shirt, black high classed pants and a red tie. He was reading a book when Andrew shook him. I gripped on the table for support when Tami walked away from me to Andrew.

" Isn't she pretty ?" Tami asked as Andrew nodded. Tala just stared at me.

" I love your taste Tami." Andrew smiled before walking away together, leaving us alone in silence.

" Well, I have nothing to say about myself. Especially these high-heels" I tried to start a conversation but he was still silent. I sighed.

I let go of the table and tried to walk towards him. But no more than a few steps and I was falling to the ground. But like I said, Tala's reflexes were damn good. He caught me in time, pulling me into his arms, hugging me tightly. I could feel that he was nervous, since he was shaking slightly. I sighed and hugged him back.

" Thanks." I smiled as he broke the hug, looking into my eyes deeply as if he was in a trance. His eyes showed anxiety.

" Don't worry, every-"

But before I could even finish consoling him, he leaned forward and pressed his lips onto mine tenderly, wrapping his arms on my waist tightly. As usual, I was surprised at first, but I soon felt myself enjoying this more and more. My brain wasn't right already from the day he first kissed me and now, I had declared myself as mad. We broke the kiss after a minute or two for air. He looked at me and smiled. Finally some normal response from him ! I was starting to think that his soul had flown to Mars !

" You are stunningly beautiful, which is why I love you." He whispered softly. A tinge of pink appeared on my cheeks as he chuckled.

" You ready ?" he asked.

" No, but let's go in." I sighed as he pushed the door open.

Inside the library ( Yes, it's in the library since Tala's father's office is there too ) was a bit dimmer than other rooms. Part of the walls was like made out of bookshelves and tons of books were placed neatly in them. A settee was also placed inside the library for readers to sit and read comfortably, and in the largest and most stylish one sat both of Tala's parents.

Tala's parents were old but dressed smartly. They looked like they were near their 50's. Tala's father was wearing a tuxedo while his mother was wearing a white collared shirt, a black skirt and a matching coat. Tala's father had black hair and icy blue eyes while his mother had flaming red hair like Tala's and Tami's and kind azure eyes. I guess both of them got their hair colour from their mum.

" Tala sweetie, it's great to see you again." Mrs. Ivanov smiled as they stood up.

" Mum, dad, this is Lizzie Olenska." Tala introduced as I smiled before bowing.

" It's a pleasure to meet you." I said, trying to act natural. I couldn't help being nervous. Tala's father looked so strict !

" Why, you look stunning darling ! No wonder Tala loves you have you by his side." Mrs. Ivanov placed her hand on my shoulder.

" Thank you." I smiled, hiding a blush.

" Please, sit down you two." The father gestured as we both took a seat in front of them. I gripped the edge of my skirt nervously. I had never talked to high-classes people like Tala's parents before. I didn't know what to say. I felt Tala's hand on my hand suddenly as he gave it a tight squeeze.

" So, how old are you ?" Mr. Ivanov asked.

" 15 sir." I answered.

" How long have you been by Tala's side ?" he asked again as I gulped silently. Just when I was about to speak, Tala interrupted.

" We've been going out for a month." He lied. I hid my astonishment.

" I see. Tala's told us wonderful things about you. And by the looks of it, what he said was true." Mrs. Ivanov nodded, still smiling.

" So, are you willing to stay by Tala's side and walk down the aisle with him and have children ? Are you prepared ?" Tala's father asked.

The remaining colour on my face droned. Have children ?! HELLO ?! I'M ONLY 15 HERE ! AND WTF ANYWAY ?! GET MARRIED WITH HIM AT SUCH A YOUNG AGE AND LOSE MY VIRGINITY?! I DON'T THINK SO !!!

" Oh Valdez, you're scarring the both of them. Look, the poor girl's shocked by your words now. Don't be hard on her, especially Tala." She frowned.

" You spoil him Emma." The man sighed.

" Anyway dear, we'll talk later. You must stay for dinner. Tala, take her to her room. She must also stay for the night." Mrs. Ivanov said as Tala nodded.

" Yes mum. C'mon Liz." Tala said as I nodded, snapping back to my senses.

" Thank you for your hospitality." I bowed before exiting the room.

Once we were out, I dropped to my knees as Tala closed the door. I took out my elastic band and sighed. He knelt beside me.

" That's the worst thing I've ever experience !" I gasped as he pulled me into a warm hug.

" Things will come out fine." He smiled.

" I hope so. Your mum's great but your dad doesn't seem to like me." I sighed and tried to stand up, but end up falling again.

" I think my legs are too shocked to move. Just leave me here. I think it'll be fine in a few minutes." I said.

" No, you're going with me and that's final." He said firmly before carrying me up bridal style.

" Hey !!! Don't !!!" I protested but he ignored it.

We passed by Tami's room. I remembered something.

" Tala, put me down for a while, my clothes are in Tami's room." I said as he nodded. Just when I was about to knock, the door flung open.

" Hey Liz ! What's up ?" she asked.

" I came to get my clothes." I said.

" Oh, here it is." She handed the neatly folded clothes over as I grinned.

" How did it go ?" Andrew asked.

" Bad." I shook my head.

" What do you mean bad ?! You mean they don't like you ?" Tami was shocked.

" No, she meant weird. Dad even asked if she would have kids with me ! God, I swear the old man's out of his mind !" Tala explained as Tami grinned.

" You know, that can also be an option you know. You're staying overnight here right ?" she asked.

I sent her a suspicious look. " Why ?"

" I'll take that as a yes. C'mon Liz, I'll show to your room. Tala, follow me." She smirked as I hopped along with her.

-

" Here's your room." Tami grinned.

I felt my jaw drop onto the ground. " You've gotta be kidding me !" I choked.

" Hello Tami ?! If this is her room, what about me ?!" Tala spluttered.

Obviously, Tami was suggesting that I sleep with Tala in his room. No way ! And I thought she was the only one sane here ! How stupid of me to think it that way !

" Can't you even sleep with your husband-to-be ?" Tami asked, showing me her puppy eyes. Man, I hate that …

" No." I said flatly.

" Liz, you're hopeless." She said as I shrugged. So what if I am ?

" Shut up Tam-Tam !" Tala snapped.

" God Tala you are so gonna be DEAD ! You know that's the name I HATE MOST !!!!" she was screeching at Tala's ears. I giggled silently.

" You're abusing my hearing Tam-Tam, I can sue you for that." He smirked.

" Fine, suit yourself." She growled.

" Whatever." Tala shrugged as Tami pushed both of us into Tala's room.

" Hey !!!!!" I yelled. " Let me out of here !!!!"

" Ciao ! Later Liz !" she grinned from outside before skipping away. I groaned, cursing my bad luck.

I turned around, only to see Tala unfixing his tie before flopping onto his bed. I sighed, walking towards his bed before sitting beside him.

" Tal, what are we gonna do now ?" I asked.

" Don't ask me. I have no idea." He muttered.

" Argh damn it !" I moaned.

" What's wrong ?" he asked.

" I don't want to stay here. I didn't bring any clothes. What's more, I feel weird having to sleep with you." I groaned.

" I'll sleep on the couch then." He suggested.

" No, this is your house. How can I do that ?"

" Well, you're the guest." Strange, Tala knew what manners were. That's a start.

" Okay, I'll sleep on the floor then. It's the least I can do. I troubled you enough." I smiled.

" No, I'll sleep on the floor."

" Tal, it's either I sleep on the floor, or I go home." I 'threatened', hiding a smirk.

" Fine then." He grumbled after hesitation. " But now," his face lit up as I raised a brow, " Teach me Maths. I suck at it." He grinned.

" Yeah, noticed." I sighed, shaking my head as I sat beside Tala in front of his desk.

* * *

You can flame it if you want, you can even curse me for being such a lousy writer if you want ...

Pure : -fishes out stacks and stacks of revision books, especially Geography- READ !!! OR YOU DIE !!!!

PBR : Fine fine, whatever. Thanks for reading guys !! Pretty, random, I know.


	14. One Last Time

PBR : -hides in a corner planting mushooms-

Pure : PBR is too ashamed to face her readers after ditching her stories for like ... ages.

PBR : I didn't ditch !!!! Just put it on hold for some major writer's block.

Pure : It makes no difference. Anyways, we apologize for making our readers and reviewers wait for like, 3 months. To make up to you guys, we posted two chaps up, which the next chap is the last chap. PBR wanted to end this quick due to sudden writer's block and homework. So, she thought of some way yesterday and she typed it and here it is, along with the next chap. We posted up two chaps since this chap was a cliffhanger and we couldn't bear to do that to our readers so, we posted the next chap as well. The we is: PBR(me) plus Pure(Inner Soul) But you can vote for an epilogue if you want. Although we can't assure you that it's what you want. But anyway, since PBR's posted the chaps, let's get on with it.

* * *

**Chap. 14 : One Last Time**

It never occurred to me that something would happen so fast, not at the beginning of our relationship. I didn't know if it was my problem or his but I knew it changed my life forever. From what I thought, it was worse than a breakup, something I loathed. I woke up, as usual, every morning, went to school, attended work, slept, had fun, but never did I know his mind was thinking about. Even so, I still could not bring myself to be furious with him, to hit him, to _kill_ him. No, I could not. Instead, pain took over control of me. However, nothing I did now would ever amend the present situation.

It was like any other day, the sun hiding behind the clouds, wind blowing gently towards the west. Life was still the same for me; it hadn't change, yet. The school bell was about to ring in exactly in 30 seconds. I was going to be late.

" Damn it." I cursed under my breath, if only time could slow down. Sigh …

" Morning Liz !" My dearest boyfriend greeted me like every other morning.

" Morning." I replied dully, my back slouching.

" What's with the face ? It looks … sour."

" I didn't have a good night's sleep yesterday, thanks to Mrs. Elle's stupid rubbish of homework." I sighed.

" Well, that's life." He smiled.

I blinked at him. Since when did he learn about reality ? Something's up today.

" You look weird. No, you sound wrong." I pointed out.

" Do I ?" He frowned.

" Very, as a matter a fact. What's up ?"

" I dunno."

Part of me felt he was lying. He was lying professionally. It was a lie that not every idiot could see through. But then, maybe he had his reasons. I shrugged off the feeling I had and went to school with him, hand by hand.

-

" Yo !!!!" Hilary greeted me with a wide grin spread across her face.

" Yeah hi, what's up ?" I asked in a monotone, suspicious about that BIG wide grin she had plastered on her face.

" That's an understatement." Hilary's grin pulled down into a childish frown.

" Nothing, just testing if you're normal. You usually don't come to school holding hands with him. But anyways, you're fine." Maxine smirked. " Perhaps you guys thought of advancing your relationship to the next stage."

" What the hell ? What kind of joke is that ?!" I glared at her.

" It isn't a joke, just plain teasing." Mariah smiled brightly.

" Oh just shut up." I mumbled, feeling speechless.

I sipped my coke silently, eyeing everyone silently under my bangs. The table was unusually quiet today, not to mention an awkward atmosphere. Tyson had detention for being lazy, so Hilary didn't have anything to fuss about, Max wasn't in his usual sugar high mode-which was surprising-, and everyone was well, being everyone. Last, I glanced at the person sitting right opposite me as our gaze met. When I realized what I was trying to do, I turned away immediately, blushing. From the corner of my eye, I saw him chuckle silently. Exactly what the heck was happening at the present moment ?! I couldn't understand, nor did I want to understand; this was freaky. Just where was Tyson when you needed him ? This whole gang's going out of line, it's confusing ! No, this is totally ridiculous ! By now, my goosebumps were starting to react.

" Lizzie, you're coke's empty already. You've been sipping ice through your straw for 3 whole minutes." Mariam shot a worried glance at me as I smiled sheepishly.

" Oh, sorry about that. I spaced out." I apologized, cursing myself silently for being an idiot.

" Here, you can have mine. I didn't touch it, neither do I need it." Tala pushed his glass towards me, smiling in a different, unreadable way.

" O-Kay … Thanks." I mumbled. I needed caffeine to help me stay awake anyway.

-

RING ------------

Finally, school was over for the day. Students rushed out of the dreaded building and back to their homes. I sighed as I kept my books and stuff. I had survived the apprehension of the gang today. I don't know if it was just me or what but the whole school was in quiet mode today, something was going on. And they were keeping the secret from me. Damn it …

" Lizzie, we'll be off first !!!" Lei smiled as I nodded.

" Bye !"

Oh shoot, I was the last one to leave class again. Anyway, guess I was destined to be the last anyway.

" Hey Liz," A voice said quietly beside me.

" Oh, hi !" I grinned.

" C'mon, I'll walk you to work." He smiled.

" Okay."

-

" How was your day ?" He asked, giving my hand a tight squeeze.

" It was …" I didn't know whether to lie about it or not, I was afraid it might scare him, or make a fool out of myself. " Great."

" Oh … I see. Mine too."

Silence took over us. I felt his gaze on me, I gulped. Never did I have this feeling before. What was wrong with him today ? Usually he would just bombard me with millions of questions but, not today. He seemed to have something in his mind.

" So," I tried to start a conversation with him, " You have something you want to discuss with me ?" I asked.

" No." he lied flatly.

" Really ?"

" Well," He said after hesitation, " Can you take the day off ?" he asked.

" I'll try. I think I'll be off at six."

" Okay, meet me at the cliff under the big oak tree." He bit his lip. His grip on my hand tightened.

" Is there anything else you want to talk about ?"

" No."

Silence re-emerged again. After a few minutes, we reached.

" Well, I better be off." I smiled before walking away.

" Wait !!!"

I turned around, only to feel his lips crashing down onto mine. I felt it. Something bad was about to happen. After we broke apart, he said something I never expected from him.

" Whatever you hear or do later, don't get angry. Please trust me." It sounded more like a beg though.

" What ?"

" Never mind. Just be careful." He sighed frustrated before turning away, leaving me in a daze. Okay, I'll expect a breakup later.

-

Shit, I skipped work, just for that stupid reason. For the whole afternoon, I had been at the cliff, practicing on how to remain at a calm state when we were breaking up while waiting for him. As expected, I failed. My pretence skills had gone from A to E since I moved here. Screw it, just whenever I got to the ' I want a breakup' part, I would pause instantly. What the hell was wrong with me ? Never in my life had I encountered such problems. Never.

' That's life.' I told myself silently as I climbed up the oak tree to rest for a while. I leaned against the tree trunk, gazing endlessly at the cloudless blue sky as I waited patiently for my life's judgment, which were just hours away from me.

Did life really have to be that hard ? Life was unfair. What was the main purpose of life anyway ? We were born to the world, we live, we do the same thing everyday, every year, we spend Christmas, we age, and we die. Death was just a matter of time. I felt life becoming more and more boring every minute it passes. What do we live for ? Our lives were just life the Earth spinning. When the Earth spins, every part of it gets to face the Sun, just that the times were different for each country. It was the same with life, just that we weren't reborn. Even if we did, it was just beliefs. I sighed, plucking a leaf from the branch. I examined it closely, nothing special came out of it. It was just, like any other oak leaf in this tree. What else could I expect ? From myself, and the world ?

" Lizzie ?" A voice broke my thoughts as I jumped down from the tree, expecting to see him. But, how wrong was I when I came face to face with Lily Olenska. I didn't like this, it was much, much, worse than what I had imagined.

" Hello." She grinned.

" You don't usually smile or say my name, and hello." I said dumbly. What was I, stupid or what ?

" Gosh, aren't you surprised to see me ? Didn't you miss me ?" she battered her eyelashes, but there was venom in her voice. Eurgh, disgusting, totally.

" Just what do you want ?" I asked straightforwardly.

" Same old Lizzie Olenska. Anyway, regarding the appointment you arranged with Tala, it's off now. He's not coming." She said smugly.

" Yeah, I know. He's fed up with me isn't he ? The restricted lines I drew for him are really a pain isn't it ?" I was trying to keep a straight face instead of crying. It won't really help the situation anyway, so it was pointless.

" Glad of you to have realized it, but it's too late now. He's not coming back, for you, forever." she grinned.

" No," My voice was barely above a whisper. That answer was the only thing I could think of now. He wasn't coming back for me, not just for a short while, but for eternity. And I couldn't accept that. Tears leaked out from the corner of my eyes, rolling down my cheeks silently. I wiped them away quickly, I wasn't supposed to cry, not in front of Lily. He couldn't leave, I had already devoted myself towards him. It wasn't even half a year since we started going out.

" Hahahaha … you see Lizzie Olenska," She chuckled darkly, pronouncing my full name as I looked up, " The difference between me and you is that I treasure what I have, and you don't. You take things for granted, unlike me."

I glared at her. I wasn't in the mood for being lectured. I hated her, I couldn't stand being the one humiliated. I couldn't let her enjoy herself on teasing me. I was jealous. I wiped away angry tears that were still rolling down from my eyes with my sleeve forcefully, I couldn't let her live anymore. Anger rushed through my veins at once, taking control over my brain. I didn't know what I was doing that moment, I just pound onto her, gripping her neck tighter and tighter every moment. Hot liquid swelled up in my eyes before dripping onto her face.

" Die you stupid bitch, die, die, die! Die !!! DIE !!!!!!! I HATE YOU !!!!! I HATE YOU FOR EVERYTHING !!! I HATE YOU FOR STEALING EVERYTHING FROM ME ! WHY DO YOU PICK ON ME ? WHAT DO YOU HAVE AGAINST ME ?!" I cried hardly, shouting my lungs out. I didn't care if the world knew what I said, nothing mattered to me anymore. Life for me was just soulless, an empty shell without him. " I just … wanted him …" I sobbed, " I loved him …"

" You're babyish you know that ? Extremely." Lily suddenly spat, pulling me away from her. I lost my conscious, but I was still awake. I just didn't know what was happening to my surroundings but in a few minutes, I was dangling at the cliff. My only support was Lily's hand.

" Drop me, please." I begged, looking at her with teary eyes. Below me, was just the sea, with its waves colliding with the bottom of the cliff. Death was waiting for me, I felt it calling to me since today.

" I'd very much love to." She grinned before letting go.

And the next thing was, I went charging down towards death. In the nick of time, I felt a cold hand gripping my wrists tightly.

" Let go." I pleaded.

" No." The voice said flatly as I looked up.

" Tala …" I gaped softly.

" Please don't die, for me." He said grimly, pulling me up as we embraced tightly together. I couldn't stop crying that time, everything as too good to be true, but it didn't matter if he really said he didn't want me. As long as he was here, I didn't care if I died.

" Please, don't put me through that again. It was painful to watch you struggle with Lily." He gasped as I nodded my head obediently.

" I'm sorry." I apologized.

" Don't be." He smiled as we stood up. I caught my breath, my legs were trembling terribly due to the incident from just now, as if one touch and it would break into pieces, let alone my body. But just one slip, and I was flying down the cliff.

" LIZZIE !!!!!!!"

* * *

Next chap if you're eager to find out more. 


	15. Miracles

**Chapter 15 : Miracles**

Never had I believed in miracles, not even once. I always thought miracles were just rubbish, some Jesus-shining-hope thingy that weren't true. But I was wrong, evidence was laid right before my eyes that very moment, right when I was hopeless. Perhaps, life was still there, for me to devour it, along with love and warmth. Perhaps …

My eyes fluttered open as my sight returned to normal. Above me, was a white thing. I clutched my chest, trying to breathe normally.

' Where am I ? Am I dead ?' As my thoughts started to quarrel with each other in my brain, I lifted my hand to stare at them. Bandages, long-sleeved patient sleeves, it occurred to me that I was in the hospital.

" You're awake." A soothing voice smiled as I turned my head to face a motherly-like nurse. She resembled someone familiar, but I just couldn't recall.

" Why am I here ?" I asked, gasping for air.

" Hush now little one, no need to talk. You fell from a cliff, and yet you survived." She smiled before continuing, "Your lungs are affected since you breathed in too much water. So it's a little bit hard for you to breathe." That explains a lot … " You've been here for quite a while dear, more than a week. Your friends are very worried."

Friends …

" Anyway, it's time for you to take your medicine." She said, checking her wristwatch.

" So fast ?" I wheezed.

" Yes dear, your condition is still unstable. It is a must." She said, injecting a syringe into my wrists.

I couldn't feel anything at all, I was numb right from the beginning. Seconds and seconds passed by, my eyelids began to drop.

'Sweet dreams, dear." That was the last thing I heard before dozing off into slumber.

(Normal POV)

" Lizzie ! Get a hold of yourself ! Don't leave !!" Tala Ivanov shouted.

Lizzie Olenska clutched her chest tightly, struggling in her bed as the doctors pushed the bed towards the emergency room, running.

" It hurts!" Lizzie gasped for air as the nurses put an oxygen mask around her nose and mouth. " Can't … breathe !" she panted, tears streaking out of her eyes.

" I know, just take it easy ! Everything will be alright !" Tala repeated as he stopped his tracks in front of the emergency room. He wasn't allowed to be in there, he had to wait, again.

" Damn it !" he cursed.

( Inside the emergency room …)

" Quick !!! Prepare the blood-transferring process !"

" Right away ma'am !"

" Doctor ! Heart rate 180 degrees !!!"

" Do it !"

Sometimes, hard work and the best medical materials you get aren't everything. Fate, hope and luck are also part of success. And it so happens that luck was unwillingly stubborn.

" 1 ! 2 ! 3 –"

A long beep silenced the chaotic crew, all was quiet.

( Outside …)

The door opened, revealing a sad group of nurses and doctors.

" We're sorry Mr. Ivanov, but it just can't be helped." A female doctor sighed before turning away to dispose the dead body.

" NO !!!!!! How can this be ?! She won't die !!! She won't leave me hanging hopelessly !!! She promised !!!" Tala burst, shoving away the night crew members of the General Hospital.

" You promised !!! You promised you won't put me through this again !!!" Tala shouted, tears streaming down his cheeks.

" This can't be helped Mr. Ivanov. Please tone down that voice of yours, this is a hospital."

" I DON'T CARE !!! SHE CAN'T BE DEAD !!!!!"

-

Light pierced through her eyes as they opened slowly.

" Where am I ?" she asked softly, looking at her white robe.

" Lizzie Olenska, which do you choose ?" a voice asked, echoing in every corner.

" I …"

" It is your choice. It is your life. Decide when there is still hope !" it rang in her ears.

" Hope … Life …" she repeated, looking down.

" I choose to go back." She decided.

" Then quick, he still believes !"

" Mmmm ! Thanks !!!!!!"

-

Cerulean eyes opened slowly as everyone froze.

" Ta-la …" she croaked.

The redhead couldn't say anything. Instead, he hugged his beloved one tightly as she smiled, hugging him back softly. A miracle had happened.

* * *

This is short but I think it solves a large part of the puzzle from last chapter's cliffy. Anyway, do you want me to end it here or do you want an epilogue. Majority shall win of course. But can't assure you that the epilogue is what you want. So ... think before you leap. If most of you guys don't want one, then I won't post it. However, you can request for it if I don't post the epilogue up for like, two weeks time. Anyways, I'm estimating that the rate of reviews shall drop, since this story's been hanging for ages. But anyways, review or not, it's your choice. I can't walk up to your doorstepo and threaten you to review. -Mind theatre: stomp stomp. bangs on door. "REVIEW OR DEATH ?!"end- lol. Anyways, it's late night now, better go get some rest now. Hope you enjoyed the story !!! Thanks to everyone who clicked, read, reviewed, favourited, alerted this story !!!

Disclaimer : I do not own Beyblade. I only own my OC's and the plot.


	16. Hope

PBR: -Hids in a croner, planting mushrooms-  
Pure: Argh damn, quit it with the mushrooms !!!!! Your PC is here! Not there! Idiot...  
PBR: You go on with the narrating, I'm too ashamed to face my readers... T.T  
Pure: Troublesome... Anyway, sorry for the late update. PBR was just busy with her mid-year exams, and now she's having holidays for two entire weeks. wOw.  
PBR: That's an understatement...  
Pure: -Ignores- PBR has decided to make this a chappie, and the other one an epilogue, she couldn't resist the temptation to change stuff. Troublesome... sigh... Anyways, thanks to all for reviewing... Attention to all readers: If you hate erm... 'good' (Not exactly good) endings, I suggest you don't read it and skip on to the epilogue, but then you'll miss the drama, so, it's up to you. ( Erm, sorry to Silvan Arrow, I can't un-update this story just because of you, hope you understand...)

**Chap. 16 : Hope**

_I see... light. Very feeble light..._

The sun was hidden behind the clouds in the early evenings. I was there, sitting on the bed, looking out at the window opposite my bed. Today was finally a rest day for me after being examined by pros in this damned hospital. Jesus, I had been at the edge on my deathbed, and came back to earth, so what ? Big deal … I had been held prisoner here for already 2 weeks, and I was totally fed up.

" Some fucking lousy hospital …" I mumbled, looking at a couple of birds flying and chirping outside my window. Ah, lucky them … freedom.

_Someone's waiting for me... _

" I heard that." A voice startled me as I turned my head.

" Tala !!" I gasped, surprised. OMG, he was here !!! Finally, some company !

" You were saying ? About some lousy hospital ?" he raised his brow as I grinned.

" Yeah, the facilities are a huge disenchantment, the place is too organized, and there is no freedom for me." I played along, bitching about the hospital. Hopefully no nurse or doctor was outside my room.

" I thought you liked things to be organized," he mused, pulling up a chair as he sat down gracefully and played with my hair, twiddling it between his fingers, " Since when did you get on to the wild side ?"

" It seems like you still don't understand my complicated personality, what disappointment." I rolled my eyes.

" Well then, I think I'll go dye my hair purple and turn gay." Tala smirked as my face darkened. Purple, the universal gay colour.

_It's coming closer... I see it..._

" You won't." I narrowed my eyes at him, snatching back strands of my hair he was playing with.

" And what if I do ?"

" I'll be in depression mode for eternity I guess." I giggled silently at the thought of that. Me, depression, gosh … Such unlikely tale.

" Hn, don't worry, I won't turn gay. I promise." Tala smiled his charming smile that sent my heart stopping for a moment or two.

" How would I know if you're lying." I recovered quickly, turning my head away from him, blushing.

" Then I guess I'll have to prove it to you then." He grinned.

" And how may I ask ?" I eyed him suspiciously.

" Like this," he smirked before pulling away the blanket on top of my legs. In a few minutes, he was on top of me on all fours, smirking. His mesmerizing eyes met my gaze as we stared at each other.

I gulped. " You wouldn't," I tried sneering but my voice had failed me. Obviously, my voice was quivering.

" How would you know if I'm telling the truth ?" he said, still smirking. Damn it, whatever I said just now had a flaw.

Suddenly, the door flung open as Tyson and the gang appeared, staring wide-eyed at us. I bit my lip, holy shit, what were they gonna think !?

" OMG !!! Sorry we interrupted your session !!! We'll leave immediately !" Hilary smirked as Salima, Salima and Lei hauled the boys out of the room.

" We'll visit tomorrow !!! Be sure to tell us the details Liz !!" Maxine grinned before closing the door.

' Tomorrow !' I thought unbelievingly.

" Have fun !" Her ghostly laugh echoed throughout the corridors. I was speechless, looking the way the gang had exited this room.

" So, where were we just now ?" Tala's playful voice grabbed my attention as I tore my gaze away from the door and stared at him incredulously. He was such an attractive jerk. Damn him …

" Oh just quit playing Tala !" I tried to sit up but he just pushed me back onto the bed.

" I mean it." His face suddenly turned serious as his icy blue eyes pierced into mine.

I was at a loss for words. I was frozen onto the spot, unable to move. All I could do was just stare at him, wide-eyed as he came closer every passing minute. I stiffened when I felt his breath near my neck. No doubt, he was taking this seriously and he was breathing evenly. My heart thudded as I shut my eyes tightly, gripping the bed sheets tightly. Was I going to lose my virginity on this day ? Was I going to let him do this to me ? Could I even bear to stop him ? Suddenly, I heard a chuckle, my eyes opened immediately. He was sitting beside me, suppressing his laughter. My cheeks went red immediately.

" Honestly, you thought I was going to do that to you and end your life ? We're underage for heaven's sake !" he grinned as I sat up, looking away with tears threatening to fall. Oh shoot, I was going to cry. What disgrace … I wiped them away quickly before he noticed it, but the typical Tala Ivanov, he caught it before I had time to respond.

_"Who are you?"_

" Are those tears I see ?" He asked, smiling as he motioned me to sit on his lap. And I obeyed.

" No, just something in my eye." I lied, feeling idiotic as I sniffed.

" I'm sorry Liz," he apologized, smelling the scent of my hair. He knew I was lying, it was so easy to differentiate my lies from the truth.

" For what ?" I growled, frustrated with my non-stopping tears.

He stopped my hands from wiping streaming tears that raced down my cheeks by wrapping his arms around my shoulder. " For making you angry." He smiled sadly.

" I'm not angry." I gritted my teeth stubbornly.

We sat there in silence, the only sound were my sobs. I couldn't stop for god knows what reason, I just felt something was about to happen later. And I was afraid of it.

" Please stop crying, it scares me." He pleaded softly. It wasn't something he'd do.

I held my breath for a second or two. I closed my eyes and leaned against Tala's chest, inhaling and exhaling deeply. My heart was starting to ache. My grip on the bed sheet had tightened once again. Hopefully this wasn't something unexpected.

_"I am-"_

" Lizzie ?" There was worry in his voice. I didn't respond, I was too tired.

" Liz ?!" he gasped.

" Yeah, what ?" I sighed, looking up at him.

" Is there something wrong ?" he asked.

" No, just plain tired." I breathed as his lips brushed mine gently before parting, staring at my eyes. His eyes showed something I had never seen before. It was more than just fear, and worse than pain.

" It's sun set now." He smiled. I looked out of the window. True, it was sunset. The colours were just to beautiful to be described in words. Grinning tiredly between breathes, I leaned against his chest once again with my eyes closed.

" Should I call the doctor ?" he asked quietly. There was something in his voice, it sounded like he knew something.

" No, I'm fine. Just plain tired." I breathed.

" Liz, can you promise me some things ?" I heard his voice full with anguish.

" Of course." I smiled.

" One, don't break this promise; Two, don't close your eyes and three," he paused to look at my face that began to sweat, I struggled to look at him with open eyes, before looking out at the sunset. All was a blur.

" Please don't leave me."

" I won't. I swear with my life."

" Good." He smiled as silence resurfaced.

My breaths were much more faster every passing moment, it didn't slow down. It couldn't.

" Lizzie," I heard him croak my name as I lifted my hand to touch his arm that was around my shoulder. I felt content, spending quiet moments like is with him. His voice became fainter and fainter as my strength started diminishing seconds after seconds.

My grasp on his arm loosened, but I struggled to hold it. The last thing I heard was my most favourite words in the world. And it was just by my perfect boyfriend. It was more than anything I wanted.

" I love you." He sniffed as his tears dropped onto my face.

" I love you too." But it was too late. My last few tears rolled down my cheeks as my hand dropped lifelessly onto my lap. Darkness had caught me once again.

_"Death."_

Perhaps hope wasn't really there for me, even from the beginning.

* * *

What can I say, I cried when I was revising it. Hate me... like I said, Musee.Picasso, no bloody scenes. 


	17. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

(Normal POV)

Drip. Drop. Drip. Drop.

It was starting to rain; the first few drops of acid rain had fallen onto the ground, followed by a loud thrush of thunder before beginning to pour. In a silent mansion, Tala Ivanov could be seen in his room, doing his work. A long time since Lizzie had been gone, and life had gone back to normal. Well, almost. The gang was in University now. Ray, Kai, Asher, Salima, Lei and were in Oxford University now, Tyson, Hilary, Max and Mariam were studying beyblades whereas Maxine and himself were in Harvard studying medical. Tala had never even imagined himself having a day's lesson about medical stuff but after Lizzie's death, he had a thing or two for it. But now, he was having a break from school. It was summer vacation anyway.

Beep. Beep.

His phone was ringing.

'Who the heck is it calling this time?' the redhead groaned in frustration. 'I should have known to switch the damned thing off.'

"Hello?"

"Yo Bro!!!"

"How do you know my new number?" (Yeah, the phone's new and so is the number)

"Got it from someone."

"What do you want Maxine, you've been calling since last year until now. Go bug someone else like Asher."

"Oh but Ash's no fun, he's also busy with his projects and assessments." She grumbled over the mobile phone.

"So I'm not huh? Now shut up and find someone else to be the victim. I have a report to do." Tala snapped before hitting the 'end call' button.

He sighed before continuing the report. He looked at it. It was nothing but words on paper. He felt bored. There wasn't anything interesting in the house for him to do. The series on TV lately was nothing but rubbish, there weren't any documentary files for him to watch, he was too old for games, and he couldn't get a stroll around the park since it was raining.

" Damn it…" he groaned, "I should have stayed back at the hostel."

But no matter rain or shine, he had to finish this report, he had a flight to catch tomorrow and he still hadn't packed.

-

It was already late afternoon when he finished his assessment, he was worn out.

" God I still have to pack my stuff… Maybe I'll pack extra stuff, just for in case…" He mumbled as he got to work. He tackled on the closet part first, since most of his clothes were in Korea, all he needed was just a few more jackets for autumn and winter and this and that. He stuck his head into the wardrobe, rummaging through various shirts he had when he was still a teenager. Soon, he came across something interesting.

His old cell phone.

He stopped, looking at it as he picked it up. It was in 'off' mode.

' I guess I could transfer some stuff into the new one and throw it away.' He thought. (Don't hate me for this, there are no wasteful thoughts…)

He sat on a chair near his bed before switching it on. There wasn't any change, it was still the old Nokia phone he remembered. He checked his messages, there was only one unread message, and it was a video file. (Gee, I don't know much about 3G phone systems, I'm not as rich as any one of you guys here reading this, I'm a poor brat ) Curiosity got better of him. Tala hit the open button before receiving a shock. He stared at the screen, his hands trembling slightly.

" Lizzie…" he murmured, staring at the blunette in the screen.

" _Yo, how are you ? I may not be here when you see this, but things just have to go on. And so is life."_ Her voice rang through his ears as memories flooded back his mind. The first day they met, the times when they had fights, times when they were together, and the day after she had died. He had stayed in his room all day long, looking at pictures of them together, shutting himself. Tears started to gather in his eyes as they stung. " _I know that you know it,"_ Lizzie continued, her expression becoming soft, " _I know it myself. I won't live long. Even if I survived, I don't think I'd be sane anyway, and you wouldn't want that. Life's a bitch Tal, but you have to go on, for my sake. It's not good to end your life for someone, it's idiotic. Promise me you'll find yourself another person, someone better than me, I don't deserve you…even if I love you." _Tala switched off his phone, he couldn't watch on any longer. He closed his eyes and laid against the chair, sighing. He had to agree with Lizzie, life is a bitch. But it could be meaningful when he knew how to live. His mind came to the final conclusion, no matter what happened, no matter what he would encounter, he'd still love his one and only Lizzie Olenska.

* * *

The End. Thanks for everything, it's been nice updating chapters for you guys !!! Bubaii !!!  
p.s : The summary's in Lizzie's POV. 


End file.
